Escuadrón asesino Malkiria
by Angely-chan
Summary: Vongola necesita un nuevo escuadrón de asesinos para la familia del décimo, que pasaría si "este" escuadrón no sepa nada de la mafia y que este solo sea de mujeres (cupos llenos) mas información adentro .
1. Chapter 1

Ola chicas esta es una nueva historia que estoy haciendo y necesito sus oc's, - si quieran participar claro –

* * *

.Ola chicas esta es una nueva historia que estoy haciendo y necesito sus oc's, - si quieran participar claro –

Bueno la historia se trata sobre una organización de asesinas de Vongola la cual se llama Malkiria que han estado escondidas desde hace un buen tiempo – luego les diré el por que – ahora Vongola necesita a un escuadrón para que hagan una misión difícil y ellas bueno no estarán tan dispuestas para eso ya que desde que eran pequeñas no sabían nada de Vongola hasta que su tío – ya sabrán quien es ñaca ñaca – les cuente toda las historia.

En la información de pareja elijan a uno de la 10º generación y después elijan a otro de la lista – ya sabrán por que les pido que elijan a dos ushishishi

.tsunayoshi Sawada .Xanxus

.Gokudera Hayato .Belphegor

.Yamamoto Takeshi .Superbia Squalo

.Rokudo Mukuro .Fran

Sasagawa Riohey .Cavallone Dino

.Hibari Kyoya (ocupado) .Enma Kozato (ocupado)

. Bien solo necesito lo siguiente para sus oc's _

Nombre:

Edad:

Nacionalidad:

Llama (también agreguen su arma y su animal):

Habilidad (deportes, peleas, etc.):

Personalidad (como eres, etc.):

Historia (como entraron en la mafia o lo que desee poner):

Relación con alguna de los personajes (de los oc's):

Pareja (pueden escoger 2):

* * *

Espero que participen nos vemos en la próxima actualización _se despide

. Escarlette- chan .


	2. listo

.Ola chicas yo de nuevo solo vengo a dejarles la lista de los nuevo oc's con sus parejas respectivas:

* * *

.Yhu Shirokawa (guardiana de la nube) pareja: Hibari kyoya y Emma Kozato (este es mi oc .)

.Natsume Camellie (guardiana del rayo) pareja: Tsunayoshi Sawada y (debes escoger a uno mas)

.Orihara Otomi (guardiana de la lluvia) pareja: Dino Cavallone y Yamamoto Takeshi

.Miu Kisaragi (octava llama) pareja: Belphegor y Reborn

.Kaede Shiroyasha (llama del...) pareja: Mukuro Rokudo y (aun no se sabe)

.Kurokami Azusa (llama de...) pareja: Xanxus y (aun no se sabe)

.Minerva Garcia (llama de...) pareja: Lambo y Squalo

.Shion Kinomoto (aun no se sabe)pareja: aun no se sabe

* * *

ATENCION LOS CUPOS CERRARON (lo siento y hace una reverencia)

.


	3. penultima actualizacion

.Ola chicas yo de nuevo solo vengo a dejarles la lista de los nuevo oc's con sus parejas respectivas:

.Yhu Shirokawa (guardiana de la nube) pareja: Hibari kyoya y Emma Kozato (este es mi oc .)

. Anastasiya Kunetzova (guardiana del cielo) pareja: Fran y Verde

.Natsume Camellie (guardiana del rayo) pareja: Tsunayoshi Sawada y (debes escoger a uno mas)

.Orihara Otomi (guardiana de la lluvia) pareja: Dino Cavallone y Yamamoto Takeshi

.Miu Kisaragi (octava llama) pareja: Belphegor y Reborn

.Kaede Shiroyasha (llama del la tormenta) pareja: Mukuro Rokudo y

.Minerva Garcia (llama de la niebla) pareja: Lambo y Squalo

.Kurokami Azusa (llama de la lluvia) pareja: Xanxus y Gokudera Hayato

.Shion Kinomoto (aun no se sabe) pareja: aun no se sabe

.

Dos llamas de la lluvia... esto será interesante (sonrisa maligna)

ATENCION LOS CUPOS CERRARON (lo siento y hace una reverencia)

.


	4. ultima actualizacion

¡Hii!... yo de nuevo, bueno le vengo a decir que ya están ocupados los puestos (les aviso por si acaso) y aquí le presento a los nuevos personjes .

* * *

.Yhu Shirokawa (guardiana de la nube) pareja: Hibari kyoya y Emma Kozato (este es mi oc .)

. Anastasiya Kunetzova (guardiana del cielo y jefa del escuadron) pareja: Fran y Verde

.Natsume Camellie (guardiana del rayo) pareja: Tsunayoshi Sawada y Basil

.Orihara Otomi (guardiana de la lluvia) pareja: Dino Cavallone y Yamamoto Takeshi

.Miu Kisaragi (octava llama) pareja: Belphegor y Reborn

.Kaede Shiroyasha (llama del la tormenta) pareja: Mukuro Rokudo

.Minerva Garcia (llama de la niebla) pareja: Lambo y Squalo

.Kurokami Azusa (llama de la lluvia) pareja: Xanxus y Gokudera Hayato

.Shion Kinomoto (aun no se sabe) pareja: aun no se sabe

Muy pronto subiré el primer capitulo solo esperen a ver mi obra de arte .

Dos llamas de la lluvia... esto será interesante (sonrisa maligna)

Querida Emina Megpoid-116 como aun no me has enviado algunas cosas q le faltan a tu ooc hasta que no me envias no podre ponerte aun en la historia pero cuando me lo mandes completo, te aseguro que saldrá al aire tu oc

Sin mas que decir

Se despide

. Escarlette-chan .

ATENCION LOS CUPOS CERRARON (lo siento y hace una reverencia)

.


	5. capitulo 1:

ola a todos bueno aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de "escuadron asesino malkiria" espero que les guste

lo ize en media hora ojala que me aya salido bien me rei al escribir la ultima parte jejeje

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

.Alguna palabra que no entiendan estará al último.

* * *

***Namimori – Japón - lado sur del bosque- 12:00 pm**

Un grupo de jóvenes corrían sin parar por el bosque, sus ropas estaban un poco atrofiadas y chamuscadas, algunos mas lastimados que otros y con leves rasguños de haber sufrido una pelea pero una de las buenas

- Sawada-dono, no tenemos mucho tiempo, Reborn-sama nos matara, mejor dicho, Reborn lo matara si no cumplimos esta misión – dijo un chico de cabello castaño, ojos azules, tés blanca, sus ropas estaban un poco desarregladas y en su frente tenia una llama de color celeste

- ¡hii! "_no se que hacer, Reborn me tara_", Basil-kun solo sigue corriendo hasta que te diga –respondió en total calma un muchacho peli castaño, ojos color anaranjados, tés blanca y en su frente al igual que en sus manos traía una llama de color anaranjada

- ¡judaime, cuidado a su izquierda! – grito un peli plateado

El castaño volteo rápidamente, y se dio cuenta de que una gigantesca llama de fuego se dirigía hacia el

- ¡X-BURNER! – lanzo un ataque el chico

Hubo una explosión a magnitud, que resonó en toda Nanimori

_ ¡yo! ¿Tsuna, esta bien?- pregunto un muchacho de cabello negro y mirada amable, en su mano traía un anillo, la cual estaba encendida en una llama color azul

- Si Yamamoto-san estoy bien, mas bien ¿ustedes se encuentran en condiciones como para seguir corriendo? - respondió Tsunayoshi

- deberías preocuparte por tus heridas, herbívoro o morirás – siseo un joven, cabello azabache, con tonfas en las manos encendidas por una llama color morada

- he, Hibari-san gracias por preocuparte "_claro, si decirte que morirás es de ayuda_" – hablo ahora Tsuna

- yare yare, Vongola estará bien, lo conozco, el es muy fuerte y se recuperara – dijo una muchacho, con dos cuernitos en su cabeza y uno de sus ojos cerrados

- ¡Sawada esta bien al Extremo, el es muy fuerte! – grito un muchacho, de tés bronceada (o eso me parece), cabello blanco humo, con los puños en alto, y en su dedo traía un anillo encendido con una llama amarilla

- kufufufufu, el mocoso estará bien, ahora, debemos preocuparnos mas, Varia también esta siendo atacada por el otro lado al igual que el niño Cavallone, ¿no mi querida Chrome? – ahora hablo un muchacho de tés pálida, cabello morado con un peinado al igual que una piña, sus ojos poseían un color diferente que el otro (rojo y azul)

- ¡hi! Mukuro-sama, Fran-chan acaba de decirme que ellos también están siendo atacados, Enma Kozato está con ellos – respondió una chica con el mismo peinado del aludido, pero con un parche en uno de los ojos dejando el otro descubierto

- gracias por informarme chicos, ahora Chrome, necesito que le comuniques a través de Fran a Xanxus a Enma y a Dino que hagan lo que conversamos antes de venir aquí - Tsuna ahora ya parado se dirigió a sus guardianes – haremos una retirada en estos momentos "_lo siento_"– determino Tsunayoshi Sawada, líder de Vongola

***Namimori – Japón - lado Norte – 12:15 pm**

Casi la mitad del bosque estaba quemado, los arboles encendidos en llamas, y algunos cuerpos regados en el piso

-¡VOI!, malditos desgraciados, morirán en este preciso momento – grito un chico de cabello plateado largo y sedoso, estaba gravemente lastimado

- cállate ¡ESCORIA! – sentencio el líder de Varia con sus pistolas en las manos y un poco agitado tras el ataque que sufrieron

- ushishishi, el capitán pescado tiene ganas de matar a todos ahora – rio entre dientes un muchacho con los ojos cubiertos con sus cabellos rubios y cuchillas en las manos, estaba herido del brazo izquierdo

- mou, Squ-chan esta lastimado, no debería de esforzarse mucho – hablo un hombre medio volteadito (no es por insultar pero no se me ocurrió que poner) de cabello verde con amarillo

- "_he,__un giorno questi ragazzi erano finiti uccidendo colpi_"1 pensó un muchacho, (no es de obviar que es Italiano) de cabello rubio alborotado, traía en su mano un látigo y su traje negro tenia quemaduras no tan graves

- son peor que la familia de Tsuna-kun – sonrió un poco el muchacho de pelo rojo, con una llama roja en su frente

- hm, me esta llegando otro mensaje de la niña de cabeza de piña al igual que el shishou – monótonamente hablo un chico con sombrero de rana y cabello verde

- habla niño – sentencio un poco molesto Xanxus esquivando las balas de sus enemigos

Al escuchar "proceda con lo que hablamos", sabían muy bien lo que tenían que hacer, aunque sus orgullos no quieran y que el mocoso de Tsunayoshi hubiera conversado antes de venir a este lugar, debían de hacerlo

**__Flash Back__**

**_Tsuna, Enma, Dino y Xanxus se habían reunido antes de empezar con la misión dada por el noveno, de acuerdo a este, una familia poderosa había despertado desde las ruinas y se quería vengar de Vongola, teniendo en cuenta de que la familia del decimo y su escuadrón al igual que _****_Dino y Enma no eran pocos en números y la familia enemiga les ganaba en numero, ellos debían pensar un poco y encontrar a mas subordinados pero. Reborn les había dicho antes de que regresara a Italia que les tendría una sorpresa después de que volviera y que no buscaran a nadie y procedan con la misión, tras esto ellos hicieron caso y procedieron con la misión, si no antes de quedar en un acuerdo_**

**_- si algo sale mal y no podremos destruirlo, daremos concluida la misión y nos retiraremos del campo de batalla - _**

**__Fin del flash back__**

_ Escorias, daremos retirada ahora mismo, no quiero ningún reclamo o les hare una agujero en el cráneo – siseo Xanxus dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse

Sus hombres solo lo miraron y lo siguieron al igual que Dino y Enma los cuales miraban el bosque echo trisas "_Vongola si spera avere una buona illusionisti dopo quello che abbiamo fatto_"2

***Sicilia – Italia – 3:00 am**

Un grupo de señoritas estaban reunidas en el espacioso jardín de una mansión grande, unas jugando, otras leyendo, unas... comiendo todo lo que encuentren, y una molestando

- Kaede-chan, dame el pastel de fresa, es mío – se quejo una chica de mas o menos 18 años, alta, de cabello color morado oscuro hasta la cintura, de ojos azules

- cállate Kuro-chan, ay tienes el pastel de chocolate, comete esa – respondió la pequeña peli plateada, de ojos rojos y piel pálida, con un puchero que la hace ver adorable

- ¡sabes que si como el de chocolate me muero!, que te pasa loca, me quieres matar – grito Kuro

- bueno..."nunca lo pensé de esa manera jejeje", puede ser que si y puede ser que no, ¿tu que opinas Anya-sama? – pregunto la chica a su amiga

- yo opino, que tu Kaede-chan deberías compartir con Kuro-chan, sabes muy bien que ella no come chocolate y tu Kuro no deberías de haberle gritado a Kaede es una falta de respeto, así que discúlpense las dos por sus comportamientos – amablemente la chica peli rubia de ojos celestes y mirada enternecedora que se encontraba sentada tomado un te de hiervas respondió la pregunta de su querida amiga

- bu, lo siento – respondieron en coro las dos chicas

- saben que les hubiera dicho yo, que se callaran de una buena vez por que ya me tenían hasta la coronilla con sus tontas discusiones, ¿no saben que mis delicados oídos se malogran por su culpa? - siseo una chica de cabello castaño muy bonita de ojos ámbar que estaba recostada en el suelo mirando a un lugar exacto (las nubes)

- ¡ey Natsume!, no seas así con ellas, no ves que solo fue una discusión simple, además no seas engreída ¿bien? – respondió un poco amenazante, una chica de cabello Cataño y ojos café que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol

- ¡Miu! ¡Natsume!, por favor dejen de discutir, estén calmadas en sus lugares o tomare medidas que no me gustan utilizar

Las dos chicas miraron con temor a Anya, cuando ella se enojaba se volvía mala y fría, y a ellas no les gustaba eso

- Mine-senpai, juguemos algo ¿si?, di que si por favor estoy súper aburrida, ¿si?, si aceptas ya no te molestare y te dejaré en paz pero ahora juega conmigo ¿Si? – molestaba una jovencita de cabello negro claro, de ojos rojos de alta estatura

-Otomi-chan si juego contigo dejaras de molestar y de decir SI varias veces y si no lo haces te perseguiré por todo el jardín con mi arco esperando a que te caigo uno – amenazo con una linda sonrisa la señorita de hebras color café y ojos café claro, de busto grande y mirada dulce (pero a la vez un poco sádica)

-mou o-ok, te dejare de molestar – respondió Otomi-san parándose muy alegre

- Yhu, ¿cuanto falta para que Reborn venga? – pregunto Anya a su hermana menor

- hum, falta media hora – respondió una chica de mas o menos 14 años de cabello negro, piel pálida, bajita y su capucha le cubría un poco el rostro

- ¡Yhu!, también quieres jugar con migo y Mine-chan – pregunto Otomi a Yhu

La chica negó con la cabeza y se tapo un poco mas el rostro

- Mou, Yhu-chan ven a jugar ¿Si?, di que si por favor di... – una mano en su cuello la detuvo – etto

- la pequeña florecilla es de pocas palabras ok y ya te ha respondido así que empecemos a jugar las dos, ¿entendiste?

- mou Mine, y así dices que te gustan los niños – se quejo

- pero si tu ya no eres una niña Otomi-san, muy pronto harás "eso" con tu pareja y luego el tu "ya sabes" y después todas las que estamos presentes seremos tías acuérdate – respondió Kaede con un poco de chantillí en su rostro

Anya se quedo con una cara de WTF "quien le enseño eso a Kaede, solo es una niña"

-¿Quien rayos te ha enseñado eso? – pregunto Otomi con un aura maligna saliendo detrás de ella

- fue Kuro-chan – respondió la pequeña

-hahaha, en serio quien iva a decir que Kuro supiera de esas cosa hahaha – carcajeo Natsume en el suelo

-ni yo que tengo 16 años se tanto de esas cosa hahaha – dijo Miu tratando de aguantarse la risa

- hum, Anya "Eso" se refiere a que ya has tenido sexo ¿cierto? – pregunto Yhu acercándose a su hermana mayor

- espera... ¿como sabes de eso? – Anya se alarmo por lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de su hermana

- encontré una revista que decía XXX animes en el cuarto de Otomi-san – respondió Yhu von inocencia

Ahora si que se iva a armar una, Otomi y Kuro no se salvarían de esta," _estamos muertas_" pensaron las dos chicas

- iré a traer una escoba, después de esto el jardín quedara destruido – sonriente se dirigió al interior de la mansión

- y-yo te acompaño, no quiero morir aun – corrió Miu saliendo del jardín

* * *

aquí están los significados de las palabras en Italiano:

1 algún día estos chicos se terminaran matando a golpes

2 Ojala que Vongola tenga a buenos ilusionistas después de lo que hemos causado

jeje si les gusto me avisan ya y si no les gusto me avisan igual para corregir mis errores (no me lanzen tomates por favor)

se despide

. escarlette-chan ...


	6. Chapter 6: el mensaje de reborn parte 1

hola chicas, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero les guste por que me esforze mucho y sii no les gusto me lo hacen llegar .

* * *

Respuestas de los Reviews:

**Shanna Kamiya :**

Jejeje gracias por tu reviews, me agrada que te haya gustado el primer capitulo,

Si y que quedaron heridos, son una familia de barbaros y supe fuertes pero Vongola lo es mas yeah! al igual que tu no es de obviar que lusse-sama es medio tu ya sabes,

Estoy feliz por que Yhu tenga una hermosa hermana como Ann jejeje

Y del velorio jejeje ya lo veras

**shesshomaru102 :**

Gracias por animarme jejeje me gusto tu mensaje, y subiré más capítulos lo más rápido posible

**Miu-chan5 :**

Gracias por lo de rápida y abra muchos mas capítulos graciosos, solo espera querida Miu-sama

**Nate-Awesome-Kirkland :**

Jajaja que emoción que te haya gustado y si subiré pronto el siguiente capitulo,

Y "ese tipo de revistas de Otomi" debería de guardarlas en un lugar más seguro jejeje

**Tsuki-Nya :**

Gracias . y si que están bien muertas, pero no será la única jejeje ya veras

Jajaja y si no se como se me ocurrió sobre lo de Kaede jejeje soy muy pever (rascándose la cabeza)

**Ittoki-kun:**

Jajá gracias, y si como ya había dicho las dos no serán las únicas ya veras

. Subiré los demás capítulos lo mas rápido que puede

**Doncella Scarlet:**

Gracias me alegro que te haya gustado, y te aseguro que saldrá en el otro y te sorprenderás jajaja

Bueno chicas respondí a todos sus comentarios es hora de que empieza la historia y sin mas no las aburro y a leer .

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

.Alguna palabra que no entiendan estará al último.

* * *

Capitulo 2º: El mensaje de Reborn parte 1

*Sicilia-Italia

El jardín, en donde se encontraban nuestras protagonistas, estaba destruido, las tasitas de te yacen en el suelo echas polvo, las sillas partidas a la mitad, una mancha de sangre de no se quien será (cosa que no les diré por que es secreto), un árbol llena de agujeros y a la mitad (obra de Natsume), partes de césped pegadas a la pared y una en la espalda de Kaede.

Otomi se encontraba amarrada en la punta de uno de los arboles, Kuro yace en el suelo amarrada de sus muñecas y los pies los cuales se encontraba sujetos a dos pedazos de madera clavadas en el suelo al igual que varias flechas cerca de su rostro y extremidades que era obra de Natsume (otra vez), Anya y Yhu ayudaban a sacar a Miu que se encontraba boca bajo de la pileta (aun sigue viva)

- ¿Pero que rayos sucedió aquí? – pregunto una chica pelirroja, alta de cuerpo definido y muy hermosa, que se encontraba parada en la puerta del jardín

- oh Shion-chan, llegaste de trabajar – sonrió Anya que aun seguía ayudando a Miu

- Bienvenida a casa, Shion-san – dijo Yhu con voz baja

- Anya-sama, ¿por que Kuro y Otomi están siendo torturadas por Natsume? y creo que esas marcas en la pared son obra tuya al igual que algunos objetos disparados son de Yhu – interrogo Shion a sus amigas.

-¡Kya!, Kinomoto-san, ayúdame a bajarme de aquí, las ardillas me comerán – gritaba Otomi que seguía en el árbol.

- Shion, ni te atrevas a ayudarle, esta castigada por fomentar la pornografía infantil (lo siento por la a palabra) – grito Natsume apuntando a Kuro con una de sus flechas

_ ¡ah!, de seguro que son sobre las revistas que ella tiene debajo de su cama - respondió Shion calmada

- Y ¿como sabes eso Kinomoto-san? – pregunto Anya con aura tranquila

_ ah bueno, por que esas revistas le pertenecen a Mine-sama – respondió la pelirroja con normalidad

Ahora si era todo, así que la culpable de esas revista anime XXX eran de mine-san, ahora eran tres las muertas

- Ola chicas dentro de un rato viene la a ama de lla... ¿que paso? – dijo Mine-san entrando a la escena

_ Así que eras tu de las revista XXX – dijo Anya con tono de calma

- Te matare – dijo Natsume sujetando su arco

- no... Yo... no – tartamudeo Mine alejándose de sus amigas – no... me... maten... por favor... – lloriqueo la chica

- Minerva-san, creo que debería de correr ahora mismo si no quiere morir – dijo Yhu colocándose a un costado.

Una nueva batalla campal se volvía a formar en el jardín, flechas, balas, hasta una lanza dorada salió volando en dirección de Mine que seguía corriendo como loca por el jardín (alguna se preguntara por que unas chicas portan armas de fuego y esas cosa). Kuro seguía en el árbol, Otomi en el suelo asustándose de que alguien la pise, Kaede tratándose de quitarse el césped sobre ella (era muy pesado), Yhu despertando a Miu-chan con unas pequeñas bofetadas (no tan pequeñas), Natsume con Anya lanzando miradas furiosas a Mine que se encontraba en un rincón rezando para que no muera pronto y Shion que se mataba de la risa por el alboroto que armaban sus amigas

_ "_CIAO SIGNORE COME SONO_"1 – se escucho una voz masculina en todo el lugar – "_smettere di combattere, non sono bambine eccezione Kaede"2_

_Todas se quedaron estáticas al escuchar aquella voz proveniente de la puerta principal del jardín_

_-_ Zio Reborn è arrivato in tempo 3 – grito Kaede ya sin el pedazo de césped en su espalda

- bentornato a casa, Reborn 4 – dijo Shion inclinándose

- Re-re-Reborn-kun, bu-buenos di-días – dijo Natsume toda roja al ver a Reborn

- Ola querida Camellie, creo que te pasaste con Kuro y Otomi – dijo Reborn acomodándole un mechón de cabello de Natsume

- lo siento n-no me di cu-cuen-cuenta – volvió a tartamudear la chica sonrojada

- Reborn que bueno que llego pensé que se había perdido – dijo Anya con Miu en brazos

- ¡Reborn-san, llego! – gritaron Otomi y Kaede librándose de las garras de Natsume

Por alguna razón Natsume era débil cuando Reborn llegaba (y si que cambiaba)

- Quería hablar con ustedes sobre algo muy importante, pero antes bajen a Kuro de ese árbol.

Las chicas obedecieron y soltaron a sus amigas, se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones y todas se sentaron en orden y silencio esperando a que Reborn hablase

- Hay algo que aun no les he contado, algo sumamente importante para ustedes para mi y para la mafia – dijo Reborn tranquilamente

- espera... ¿me estas diciendo mafia? – grito un poco Kuro

- si como lo oyen, mafia, yo soy el arcobaleno mas fuerte del mundo, hay otros como yo que protegen el Trinnisette, algunas aquí ya saben que es eso de la mafia, pero... "_debo de decirles todo" _no saben la verdadera verdad, han estado ocultas por un largo tiempo, más o menos desde que eran pequeñas, o mejor dicho desde que por primera vez tuvieron que ver como mataban a sus seres queridos... la primera vez en las que ustedes tuvieron contacto con la mafia

Las chicas no querían recordar su vida pasada, sabían que era horrible volver a vivir la vida que ellas tuvieron alguna vez... no querían

- fueron recluidas en este lugar desde que tienen memoria, por Nono o mejor dicho con Ricardo el noveno, el velo por ustedes hasta el día de hoy, ahora el necesita de su ayuda... hasta ahora se les ha entrenado para una razón y esa era para que ustedes sean una mas con Vongola, el nuevo escuadrón de asesinas – dijo Reborn

- es por eso que nos han estado entrenando desde que llegamos aquí – hablo Yhu, ocultando su rostro

- como dices Yhu, las hemos estado entrenado para que lleguen a ser unas buenas asesinas, para que sean fieles a Vongola, para que sean parte de nuestra familia

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras, algunas con semblante preocupante otras serias y una pensativa, no sabían que hacer,

- Díganme, serán parte de esto o no, ustedes elijen su futuro, pero acuérdense, ya no será lo mismo de antes... ya no lo será, díganme su respuesta – pregunto Reborn serio

Anya miraba a sus compañeras con una mirada dulce y compadece dora, luego dirigió la mirada a su hermana, su rostro solo reflejaba tristeza al igual que el rostro de Kuro, "ellas sufrieron mucho a causa de la mafia"

- Yhu, говорю вам, если вы хотите этого или нет, я сделаю все, что вы просите 5 – pregunto Anya a su hermana, al cual respondió lo mas tranquila

- давно потеряли все, скажи мне... потерять с этим 6 – respondió

Las demás no sabían de lo que hablaban, luego todas asintieron con su cabeza en afirmación...

"sarà parte della famiglia Vongola" 7 –diejron en unisono

Continuara...

* * *

Acá están las palabras que no entendieron .

1 hola señoritas como están

2dejen de pelear, ya no son unas niñas a excepción de Kaede

3tio Reborn, esta a tiempo

4bienvenido otra vez a casa Reborn

5 Yhu, dime tu, si quieres esto o no, hare lo que me pidas

6 hace tiempo perdimos todo, dime... que perderemos con esto

7 seremos parte de la familia Vongola

espero les haya gustado jejeje gracias por leer Reviews? porfavor


	7. Chapter7:el mensaje de Reborn part Final

hola a todo el publico espectador, yo de nuevo trayéndoles el capitulo 3 de "escuadrón asesino Malkiria" jejejeje

esto cada vez se pondrá mas interesante muajjajajaja

sin mas que decir a empezar a leer .

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

.Alguna palabra que no entiendan estará al último.

* * *

Cap. 3º: El mensaje de Reborn parte 2

Era de noche, y todas las chicas estaban en su cuarto durmiendo, aunque no tanto ya que cierto hitman las amenazo si no se levantaban temprano y también por lo que después de aceptar ser parte de la mafia, Reborn les dijo que ya no vivirían mas en Italia...

__ Flash Back__

_Antes de irse a sus cuartos Reborn las detuvo, con una de sus miradas amenazantes y sádicas_

_- Ya no vivirán mas en Sicilia, se irán a vivir a Japón, hay es en donde se encuentra el decimo Vongola y su familia, pronto se conocerán además, mañana saldremos directo a Japón y quiero que todas se porten bien, y además... – dijo Reborn, dejando en suspenso a las chicas_

_- ¡Reborn oji-sama, díganos, tengo curiosidad! – grito Kaede, súper excitada_

_- nada, a dormir o las matare – sin mas que decir Reborn, se retiro de la habitación mandándole un guiño a Natsume la cual se quedo como un tomate al ver lo que hiso su amado Reborn._

_- ¡WUI! A Natsume-chan le gusta Reborn oji-sama – grito Otomi, hincándole el cachete a su amiga_

_- cállate maldita, te mat...- pero Natsume no pudo continuar al ver la expresión sombría de su amiga Anya_

_- chicas me iré a dormir, creo que ustedes deben hacer lo mismo, o Reborn las matara – dijo con un hilo de voz Anya saliendo de la habitación._

_Las otras chicas, miraron como Anya se iba, en serio esta algo molesta o preocupada, se preguntaban. Shion miraba muy triste a su amiga, es malo que ella se preocupe tanto, aun en sus condiciones no debería de recibir tanto peso en cima_

_- También me iré a dormir, aun me siento mareada por lo que me hicieron – se quejo saliendo de la habitación Kuro_

_- yo también, Reborn será un espartano mañana si no nos levantamos temprano, hasta mañana –se despidió Mine-chan dirigiéndose a su cuarto_

_- nosotras también nos vamos – dijeron Miu y Otomi saliendo felices de la habitación – Yhu, ¿vienes? – pregunto Miu con una sonrisa muy linda que la hacia ver muy tierna_

_. Me quedare un poco mas, luego iré a dormir – respondió la pequeña sentándose en el pupitre_

_Las chicas se fueron de la habitación dejando solas a Natsume, Shion y a Yhu muy serias y preocupadas_

_- Anya-sama sigue mal por lo de la mafia, cierto Yhu, tu conoces mejor a tu hermana_

_Yhu solo la miro y agacho la cabeza y se saco la capucha dejando ver su hermoso rostro pálido, sus ojos negros igual que la noche, sus labios sonrojados y su cabello negro con las puntas de un color morado oscuro que apenas se notaba_

_- no había visto esa mirada desde hace mucho tiempo, una fue cuando Kuro vino de una pelea callejera mal herida y la otra cuando Yhu estaba en el hospital – dijo la chica mirando la ventana_

_- bueno señoritas, a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo, hasta mañana – dijo Mine saliendo de la habitación._

_- yo también te sigo, Yhu ¿vienes? – pregunto Natsume a lo que Yhu le responde en forma negativa y esta solo se dispone a irse_

_Las noches para Yhu seguían siendo frías y hermosas, el dolor en su espalda la comprime y solo espera a poder alcanzar su objetivo el cual es..._

_- "Qualcuno di questi gorni ti trovero e ti amazzero, lo giuro, no tocaras a mi hermana"1-_

__Fin del Flash Back__

Anya se encontraba en su cuarto ya con su camisón de seda color blanco puesto sobre su delicado cuerpo que hacia resaltar su hermosa figura y su rostro melancólico, en sus pies se encontraban Sacha y Vania sus dos lobos cuyo color de pelaje es una mezcla de hermosos matices entre anaranjado, rojo y amarillo, los dos estaban aferrándose a las piernas de su dueña

- Anya, perche non capischi que loro non voglio no questo? – se dijo a si misma la peli castaña, tocándose el rostro.

Se arrepentía por lo que hiso, meter a sus amigas y a su querida hermanita en algo tan peligroso como la mafia, pero... en especial por que Yhu no se había negado en aceptar, era algo tan raro

- Sacha, Vanya, vieni con me... Me fa male il cuore – dijo Anya dándoles campo a sus dos lobas – mañana será un largo día – se dijo a si misma cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo.

*Namimori-Japón 6:00 am

Tsuna estaba caminando de un lado para otro, tratando de pasarse lo que le dijo Reborn a través de su teléfono "pasado mañana llegara tu nuevo escuadrón de asesinos liderado por Kunetzova", no podía estar tranquilo, un nuevo escuadrón llegara aquí, que pasara si "hii, y si son peligrosos, me mataran, por que me pasa esto a mi", se gritaba internamente Tsuna, sentándose en su silla

- Judaime, Varia esta destruyendo el comedor principal, que hacemos ya que no me quieren hacer caso – dijo Gokudera entrando por la puerta del despacho de su jefe

- "por que a mi", ahora voy Gokudera-san, trata de tranquilizar las cosas en el comedor hasta que yo llegue y dile a Basil y a Dino que se alejen de la puerta del jardín, creo que abra unos vidrios rotos – dijo Tsuna encendiendo su Vongola Gear – les daré una lección – dijo Tsuna en modo HIPER saliendo de su despacho.

*Sicilia- Italia- aeropuerto

La mansión estaba vacía, ya no habían muebles y ningún rastro de gente... donde se encontraban nuestras chicas, esperando a que el jet privado de Reborn venga a recogerlas

- ¡Ah!, Voglio piu fragole, Mine-chan 4 – gritaba Miu, sujetándose del brazo de Natsume

- State zito o ti sposi con la gallina 5 – le grito en el oído Natsume tratándose de quitársela de encima

- signore silenziosi, siamo in un luogo pubblico 6 – dijo Reborn ya sacando su pistola-león

- Miu-san fare le fragole, la cioccolata Kuro, Kaede le barrette di cioccolato venti, Otomi cartoni animati della vostra rivista7 – dijo Shion entrando con una bolsa llena de golosinas para sus amigas

- sorella di prendere la vostra torta di fragole, Natsume tua bevanda energetica, e un sacchetto di caramelle Mine

Ahora si todas las chicas estaban tranquilas comiendo sus respectivos alimentos, por fin una vez en su vida...

* * *

jejeje, espero que le haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo aparecerá la familia enemiga, ya se imaginaran quienes son, horribles seres que solo quieren destruir Vongola, pero... no serán tan horribles ya verán ñaca ñaca

1 algún día te encontrare y te destruiré por lo que les hiciste

2 Anya, por que no te diste cuenta, ellas no quieren ser parte de esto

3 Sacha, Vanya, acuéstense con migo, me siento sola

4 necesito mas fresas, Mine-chan

5 cállate o te caso con la gallina

6 silencio señoritas, estamos en un lugar público

7 toma Miu-san tus fresas, Kuro tu chocolate, Kaede tus veinte barras de chocolate, Otomi tus revista de animes

8 hermanita toma tu Pastel de fresas, Natsume tu bebida energizante, y Mine tu bolsa de caramelos

* * *

Reviews?

agradecimientos a mi querida one-chan (te quiero)


	8. Chapter 8: familia enemiga

hola a todos, bueno en este capitulo aparece la familia enemiga como ya les había dicho, pronto se darán cuenta que no son tan feos como parecen kikiki

pasen y lean .

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

.Alguna palabra que no entiendan estará al último.

* * *

Cap. 4º: "la familia enemiga"

*Alemania-Berlín

Una ciudad muy hermosa, aunque no tanto para el joven sentado observando con una mirada cruel, "una ciudad horrible", pensó tomando un poco de Vino de una copa de cristal. El joven del que estamos hablando es el líder de una familia enemiga de Vongola, el nombre de esta familia es "Esperezzi",una de las más fuertes de todo el mundo, constituido por cinco de sus subordinados el primero es:

**Thiago Acosta de 19 años, proviene de Argentina-Buenos Aires.**

La mano derecha del jefe de Esperezzi, es un chico sádico y enfermo, de tés blanca y ojos morados oscuros, cabello color rojo opaco desordenado, de cuerpo fuerte y bien formado, trae una pequeña cadenita con una cruz, suele torturar sus victimas con una cierra eléctrica, su caja arma es un erizo gigante de mar venenoso el cual se agranda y llena de agujeros a sus enemigos, su tipo de llama es el Rayo, es muy fiel a su jefe aunque este no a el. Sus victimas siempre tienen que ser mujeres con buen cuerpo y de cabello rojo (es muy enfermo).

**Heinrich Heldmann de 17 años, proviene de Alemania- Berlín.**

Es tranquilo en buen aspecto, tés pálida, de ojos color negros cual noche, cabello negro con una pequeña cola que lo hace ver muy sexy, cuerpo bien formado y siempre anda sin camisa (ok sangrado nasal Kya), posee unas pulseras de púas que lo hace ver rebelde, su caja arma es una manta raya muy venenosa y un tiburón blanco con dientes filudos, su tipo de llama es el de la lluvia.

**Francisco Domínguez de 20 años aunque parece de 16 años.**

Proviene de España-Madrid, es seductor con las personas a las que les quitara su alma, le encanta que su comida se resista y eso lo vuelve mas excitado (en el buen sentido), de tés bronceada, cabello castaño corto, mirada atractiva, su caja arma es una anaconda gigante la cual aprieta a sus victimas como si fueran brazos gigantescas para que Francisco pueda absorber su alma, tipo de llamas sol.

**Mijaíl o Misha y Mihai Moldoveanu de 14 y 19 años, provienen de Rusia-San Petersburgo.**

Son gemelos, de tés blanca, Misha tiene el cabello castaño claro y Mihai el cabello castaño oscuro, los dos tienen heterocromia, uno es mas bajito que el otro y son dos polos opuestos aunque los dos tienen esa pasión por coleccionar partes de sus victimas, la caja arma de Misha es un Oso polar pero de un color negro, el de Mihai es un oso polar blanco, Misha tiene la llama de la nube y Mihai la de la niebla.

Y por ultimo tenemos a nuestro principal, el jefe, el boss o como lo quieran llamar, pero aun así el es el mas sangriento de todos, el mas malo de los malos...

**Tora Di Stefano o como lo dice su nombre "tigre" de 21 años de edad.**

Cabello color azul azabache, ojos rojos como la sangre, labios carnosos y sexys (me lo quiero comer ¡mf!), piel suave y cremosa, cuerpo bien formado y fuerte, alto y de buen porte, le encanta tomar la sangre de sus victimas y si tiene tiempo experimenta con personas humanas para ver si resisten a su nuevo virus o como el lo llama "operación X", su caja arma es una tarántula gigantesca bañada en sangre, el tipo de llama que usa es la del cielo.

Esta es la Famiglia Esperezzi, un equipo lleno de enfermos dispuestos a acabar con Vongola y a sus integrantes

- Jefe, mañana partiremos a Japón ¿cierto? – pregunto Thiago jugando con su pequeña espadita

- uhm, muy pronto veras a tu enemigo mi querido amigo, muy pronto – respondió Tora con una sonrisa maléfica dibujada en su rostro.

- ey viejo, nos encontraremos con esas mocosas, ¿cierto? – dijo Misha jalándole el cabello a su hermano

- aun sigues acordándote de esa chica que escapo de la base de experimentos ¿no niño?, esa deliciosa muchacha kikiki, aun su olor sigue prendido en mi memoria – hablo Francisco, relamiéndose los labios

- acuérdate Francisco, Kunetzova, o mejor dicho esas mocosas, son del jefe, el te matara si te les acercas, ¿no Tora-sama? – pregunto Mihai a su jefe a lo cual el solo sonrió de una forma que hiso que hasta el chico temblara del miedo

- nuestra prioridad es encontrar a nuestro lindo experimento y luego mataremos a Tsunayoshi Sawada y a sus guardianes, luego nosotros reinaremos a toda la mafia - rió Thiago cortándose el brazo formando unas extrañas marcas en este

- cuando ese día llegue, reinaremos a todo el mundo mis queridos amigos, y eso sucederá muy... pronto

"_Si regola il mondo degli inferi e poi andremo per la piastra superiore... in tutto il mondo e Vongola non essere in grado di fare qualcosa di più di inginocchiarsi davanti a noi, il più potente della famiglia, Esperezzi, né le mucose può fare qualcosa_" 1

* * *

Palabra traducido del italiano:

1- gobernaremos el bajo mundo y después iremos por el plato mas grande... todo el mundo y Vongola no podrá hacer nada mas que arrodillarse ante nosotros, la familia mas poderosa, Esperezzi, ni esas mocosas podrán hacer algo

en el proximo capitulo ya las chics se conocerán con la familia de Tsuna y que si se conocerán... kyaaaaaaaaa, ya veran que tal me saldra opininen comenten etc

CIAOU

Reviews?


	9. Chapter9:conociendo al Decimo vongola 1

oli chicas, soy yo , ora vez aca les traigo el 5 capitulo, espero les guste y les aviso que hasta el proximo jueves no podre subir mas capitulos por que estoy en epoca de axamenes y debo estudiar, jejeje (maldito colegio)

bueno las dejo a que lean .

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

.Alguna palabra que no entiendan estará al último.

* * *

Cap. 5º: conociendo a la familia del Décimo parte 1

*** En medio del vuelo...**

Las azafatas se encontraban en el piso amarradas, el piloto se encontraba encerrado en el baño de mujeres (y que rayos hace ahí), Reborn seguía durmiendo, Anya reprochándose a si misma por no haber traído uno de esos vídeos para que sus amigas se comportaran, Kaede estaba perdida mirando fuer del avión, Natsume alistando la boda de Miu y la gallina Jacinto, Kuro en el asiento del copiloto junto con Mine que intentaba controlar el avión, Shion en un rincón llorando diciendo "vamos a morir", Otomi y Yhu tratando de levantar a Reborn con todas sus fuerzas, pero por que llegaron a todo este problema las chicas

**__Flash back__**

_Las chicas estaban aburridas después de tres horas de vuelo, querían jugar con alguien pero... con quien_

_- Señorita azafata, no quisiera jugar con nosotras a "mata gente" – dijo Kuro en tono inocente, a lo que la azafata pensaba "a bueno, solo son dos niñas que quieren jugar a ese jueguito, como no aceptar"_

_- si señoritas como no, ent... – no termino de hablar ya que Otomi salto encima de la mujer y le vendo los ojos, la tiro al suelo con facilidad y le dijo a Kuro – oye, ayúdame, esta será la prisionera para el juego – dijo en tono feliz_

_- así no es el juego de mata gente, tonta – replico Kaede desde su asiento – eso se juega con pistolas y granadas – dijo sacando unas de sus granadas verdes desde su sitio (jejeje)_

_-¡tampoco es así, debe de haber dos personas que sean las victimas, una debe ser el policía y el otro el ladrón! – exclamo Mine tocándose la barbilla._

_- y se quien podría ser el policía, traeré al piloto de la nave – salió corriendo Kuro de felicidad._

_- yo te acompaño, para ayu... – Miu intento ir a donde estaba Kuro pero se tropezó con algo duro, y luego ¡Crash! – Oh – fue lo único que logro pronunciar_

_- ¡QUE MIERDA AS HECHO KISARAGI MIU! – Grito Natsume agarrando la pantalla de su laptop – traeré a JACINTO –amenazo la castaña a su amiga _

_- ¡no por favor, ah Jacinto no! – tirito Miu_

_- Anya sama, el piloto se escondió en el baño y ahora se quedo encerrado, a demás no hay piloto en la nave – grito Kuro saliendo de la cabina del piloto_

_Al oír a Kuro decir que no había piloto todas pusieron una cara de ¡WTF!, quien esta controlando el avión_

_- Mine, rápido a la cabina, tu sabes de estas cosas – dijo agarrando su silla de – Shion que haces en un rincón, aun no moriremos_

_- Anya -sama le tengo miedo a las alturas ¡gya! – lloro Shion abrazando a su osito de pelpa._

_- Anya-san, dile a Natsume que me suelte, me quiere casar con la gallina – lloriqueó Miu amarrada al asiento – por favor_

_-Natsume quiero ser la madrina del compromiso, dime cuando ya se hayan puestos los anillos – afirmo Anya muy feliz_

_- con gusto Anya, jejeje vez Miu, hasta ella esta de acuerdo- sonrió maléfica mente Natsume._

_Yhu, que se encontraba mirando la escena que armaban sus amigas se dio cuenta de que estaban, mas cerca de tierra firme – One-chan, creo que estamos cayendo, mira por la ventana_

_Anya se quedo quieta y luego grito mentalmente "por que me pasas esto a mí"_

**__fin del Flash Back__**

Ahora es que estamos aquí, las protagonistas cayendo por los cielos y Reborn aun dormido, de repente el avión empezó a estabilizarse y ya pronto estarían en tierra firme

- Anya-chan, lo logre, pude aterrizar el avioonnnn... y que paso aquí, por que Natsume tiene cara de satisfecha y Miu esta con una gallina en sus brazos – pregunto Mine saliendo de la cabina

- Creo que iré a vomitar – dijo Anya siendo ayudada por Yhu – vamos Yhu – que la pequeña agarro la silla de ruedas y la saco con cuidado del avión

- Ciao chicas, ¿que paso? – Pregunto Reborn todo divertido – se ven fatales

- cállese Reborn oji-sama – grito Kuro corriendo para bajar del avión

Reborn se quedo parado observando a Natsume por unos momentos – con el cabello suelto te vez mucho mas bonita – dijo el hitman en tono sensual

Natsume al instante se puso roja como un tomate, ahora si que Reborn se paso de la raya con la castaña, le altero las hormonas kikiki

***aeropuerto Namimori 2:00 pm**

Tsuna se encontraba dando vueltas "a que hora llegara Reborn con el nuevo escuadrón, esto es nervioso", pensó el chico rascándose la cabeza

- Judaime, acaban de decirme que el jet privado de Reborn acaba de aterrizar, que hacemos – pregunto Gokudera a su jefe

- "que haré , bueno primero recibamos a Reborn con una cálida bienvenida y después "no quiero hacerlo" – el castaño trago en duro – conoceremos a el nuevo escuadrón de asesinos, me dijo que nos íbamos a sorprender por lo que veremos – dijo Tsuna observando a sus amigos.

- bueno Tsuna, que esperamos, salgamos a ver a nuestros nuevos compañeros hahaha – rió Yamamoto golpeando la espalda de su amigo.

- si saludemos a nuestros amigos al ¡Extremo!, el chico de lentes al que le duele la barriga vendrá luego, no perdamos tiempo – aclamo Riohey levantando el pulgar.

- se llama Shoichi-kun oni-san – dijo Tsuna con una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- kufufufufu, están muy excitados niños, no es como si el nuevo escuadrón estuviera lleno de lindas chicas, con cuerpos que matan, ¿cierto Ave-kun? – dijo Mukuro tapándole los oídos a su hermanita Chrome.

- cállate o te morderé hasta la muerte, maldito ilusionista – amenazo Hibari a Mukuro

- Accidenti, rimanere in silenzio per una buona volta, che cosa voi bastardi non sanno che già stanco con i loro lavori?1 – grito gokudera a los cuatro vientos.

- yare, gokudera-san, cálmese, ¿no ve que sus gritos molestan a Vongola décimo y a Enma Kozato? – dijo Lambo en un tono calmado, tratando de apaciguar el conflicto entre sus amigos.

- "felizmente que Xanxus no quiso venir, si no esto seria una batalla campal, además, no tenia otra opción, tuve que arriesgar mi vida para que no siga destruyendo la cocina" – pensó Tsuna sonriendo tontamente

Tsuna se encamino hacia la parte en donde se iva a encontrar con Reborn, cuando de repente un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal dejándolo tieso en su lugar "algo anda mal, pero no se que es", pensó el castaño viendo el cielo que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo.

*Con las chicas

Las chicas empezaron a bajar una por un, "aun siguen siendo unas niñas", pensó Anya viendo a sus amigas que gritaban por bajar primero, pero... había lago extraño, algo ocurría, algo malo se acercaba, y su hermana, Yhu, también lo estaba sintiendo

- Yhu, Что-то не так, говорят девушки какие... 2 – dijo Anya, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una explosión muy fuerte colapso cerca de ellas y sus amiga.

El humo era espeso y casi no se podía ver nada, hasta que una llamarada llama se pudo ver a lo lejos

- Leiter, ist es Zeit zu zerstückeln, recht? 3– se escucho la voz de un hombre

- Wenn Heinrich, es Zeit ist zu töten 4 – respondieron en tono de burla

Anya que estaba al lado de su hermana se preocupo de sobremanera, sus rostros tomaron a una de preocupación

- Anya-sama que esta sucediendo – pregunto Shion ayudándola a pararse

- Anya, ciò non dovrebbe accadere, perché ? – dijo Natsume aun entre el humo

"_estamos en serios problemas"_

* * *

les dejo aqui las palabras en otro idioma

1 maldita sea, cállense de una buena vez, ¿que carajo no entienden de que ya aburren con sus discusiones?

2 algo anda mal, dile a las chicas qu...

3 jefe es hora de descuartizar, ¿cierto?

4 si Heinrich, es hora de matar

5 Anya, esto no debería de estar sucediendo, ¿por que?

* * *

ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO JEJEJEJE, EL JUEVES SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CHICAS .

CIAO... REVIEWS?


	10. Chapter 10: parte 2

hola chicas les habia dicho que no subiria el capitulo hasta el jueves es que acabo de terminar de estudiar y bueno el aburriemineto me mataba y aca estoy... bueno ya no los aburro pasen y lean :)

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

.Alguna palabra que no entiendan estará al último.

* * *

***Capitulo 6: conociendo al décimo vongola parte 2**

Las chicas estaban un poco heridas ya que la explosión llego a magnitudes escalares, no sabían que estaba pasando, pero lo que si estaban seguras era que las personas las que habían hablado no eran para nada buenas

- Así que ustedes son la familia que ha estado atacando Vongola, ¿cierto? - dijo Reborn apuntado con León en forma pistola.

- y tu eres una de las personas mas fuertes del mundo de la mafia, ¿cierto? - pregunto un chico de cabello azulado muy atractivo y sus ojos eran controladores.

- hum, tsuna!, ahora! - grito Reborn disparando al enemigo  
una llama color anaranjada y cristalina se encendió por entre los escombros, una llama pasiva pero fuerte, era la llama del décimo Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

- Así que tú eres el maldito que ha estado atacando nuestros cuarteles y a nuestra familia, no te dejare ir - dijo el castaño con una de sus miradas mas serias y frías del mundo.

- Reborn, que es lo que esta pasando aquí – pregunto Miu sujetando a su ahora esposo el seño Gallina.

- luego les explico ahora quiero que cojan estos anillos y se irriten lo necesario para que las enciendan – dijo Reborn.

- ¿pero que es eso?- pregunto Kuro confundida – dinos ahora Reborn oji-sama – se exaspero la pequeña.

Reborn las miro y les regalo una sonrisa, camino hacia Natsume y le entrego un anillo de tonalidades extrañas y le dijo:

- Desde ahora, Camellie Natsume, serás la guardiana del rayo, la que protegerá a su familia y recibirá todo el daño – Reborn se acerco a la castaña, agarro su mano se arrodillo (tipo pedida de mano), le dio un beso en ella y le coloco el anillo en su dedo – mi querida Natsume – susurro Reborn para que solo ella lo escuchase.

Luego se paro y se fue hacia donde estaba Miu y saco otro anillo y pronuncio con su voz gruesa y calmada:

- Kisaragi Miu, la llama que poseerás tu, es muy especial ya que solo lo ha tenido una sola persona en todo el mundo, luego te explicare quien, pero ahora acepta la octava llama – Reborn se acerco a la chica y le coloco el anillo.

Reborn se dirigió ahora a Kuro y Otomi, a sus preciadas sobrinas, y la menor del grupo:

- Azusa Kurokami y Orihara Otomi, desde ahora en adelante serán las guardianas de la lluvia, la que limpian el mal de su familia, las desgracias desaparecerán gracias a ustedes, quiero que la tomen las dos por una razón muy buena ya que ustedes son especiales, mis queridas – las dos chicas sonrieron y aceptaron los anillo.

Luego Reborn se acerco Mine, la cual estaba con un poco de miedo:

- Garcia Minerva, serás la guardiana de la niebla, ocultaras a los enemigos de tu familia y los cuidaras como si fueran parte de ti, te preocuparas y serás paciente con todos – Mine agarro el anillo y por alguna razón se sintió mas aliviada.

Ahora el hitman se acerco a Kaede, a la menor del grupo, le desordeno el cabello y le dijo:

- Shiroyasha Kaede, mi dulce pequeña, desde ahora en adelante serás la guardiana de la tormenta, la que protegerá a la familia con su vendaval que sopla feroz mente, la que ayuda a su familia en los momentos difíciles y las llena de alegría, esa eres tu, Kuro – la pequeña acepto el anillo y abrazo al joven.

Luego se acerco a Shion que se encontraba al lado de Anya y Yhu:

- Kinomoto Shion, serás la guardiana del sol, la que ayudara y cubrirá el cielo, la que iluminara el camino de tu jefa y de las demás, la que alivie el corazón de todos con tus cálidas llamas, desde ahora en adelante serás la mano derecha de la jefa y serás sus pasos en todo momento– la chica volteo a ver a Anya y le regalo una sonrisa aceptando el anillo.

Luego Reborn se acerco a Yhu y le dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza de forma paternal y le dijo:

- Yhu Kunetzova, serás la guardiana de la nube, cuidaras a tu familia de las sombras, nunca te dejaras atrapar y seguirás el camino de la verdad y no de la mentira, ayudando y protegiendo a tu familia y tu jefa con toda tu alma y fortaleza, serás el sustento de la jefa y sus ojos cuando lo necesite – tras esto, Yhu al principio dudo, pero luego pensó "mi jefa me necesita pero no solo eso también mi hermana" – acepto – dijo con pocas palabras.

Al final y más importante, Anya, Reborn se acerco y en ese instante se acerco a ella y le ofreció el anillo de la jefa:

- Kunetzova Anya, portaras el anillo de la jefa, llenaras de color las vidas de tus guardianas, cubrirás todo su dolor sobre todas las cosas, serás la que guie sus caminos a un mundo mejor, serás la fortaleza para tu familia de sobre todas las cosas – Reborn se le acerco y le toco los ojos y luego sus piernas – acuérdate que aunque estés invalida y ciega eso no te hace débil ante nadie, eres muy fuerte y eso ya me lo demostraste hace mucho tiempo – le susurro Reborn a Anya.

El hitman se paro y las miro con una de sus miradas penetrantes, se alejo de ellas y volvió a disparar a quema ropa todo el lugar

- Anya-sama, desde ahora usted es nuestra jefa – dijo Shion sonriente.

- si, Anya es nuestra boss, esto será genial, pero y esos quienes son... – Kuro volteo y observo a un grupo de chicos con las caras largas de la impresión

- ¿No me digan que ellas son el nuevo escuadrón de asesinos de Vongola? – casi grito Gokudera delante de todos.

- kufufufufu, con lo que dije hace un rato me callo la boca – dijo Mukuro riéndose por lo que dijo (lean el capitulo anterior kikiki)

- Son muy bonitas jajajaja – rio Yamamoto a todo dar con un poco de sonrojo.

- yare yare cálmense chicos serán bonitas, de cuerpos sexys y melones deliciosos, pero... – es callado por un Riohey súper embobado.

- Hm – fue lo único que articulo Hibari al ver a una chica en especial la cual estaba junto a Anya toda seria que lo dejo con cara de WTF.

- silencio que me duelen los oídos de tanto grito – se exaspero Otomi tapándose los oídos del ruido que provocaban.

- Otomi, cuida a tu esposo el gallo y cállate, entendiste – grito Natsume sacando al esposo de Otomi.

- Anya dile a Natsume que deje de molestar a Otomi con el gallo – dijo Mine comiendo unos caramelos.

- Me quiero ir a dormir ya – se quejo Kaede pataleando en el piso.

- no me quiero irritar, pero esto ya me esta aburriendo y molestando Anya – dijo Miu en el suelo.

- Anya-sama, ellos son los guardianes del decimo Vongola ¿cierto? – pregunto la chica a su jefa.

- creo que si Shion, ¿verdad Yhu? – hablo Anya preguntando a su hermana, la cual no respondió por la bulla de sus amigas y los desconocidos.

- kufufufufu, a la gatita se le comió la lengua el gato – dijo Mukuro en son de burla.

- Mu-Mukuro-sama, usted que hace aquí, como es que us-usted esta, y-yo – respondió Yhu al muchacho

- Esperen..., como Mukuro y la chica se conocen – replico Takeshi asombrado.

"_ESTO ES CONFUSO"- pensaron los muchachos_

* * *

hi, espero que les haya gustado, no sben cuanto trabajo me costo hacerlo,

nos vemos hasta el jueves

reviews?


	11. Chapter11 parte 3

OOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA a todo el mundo, creo que soy una mentirosa que les dije que iba a publicar el jueves que viene y lo estoy haciendo antes jejejeje pero bueno acá les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste :)

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

* * *

***Capitulo 7º: conociendo a la familia del décimo parte final**

La confusión invadía el grupo de chicos, ya que se preguntaban como uno de los guardianes del décimo Vongola conocía a Yhu, era la primera vez en muchos años que la chica establecía una conversación un tanto larga con alguien que no sea su hermana y un árbol.

- Yhu ¿como conoces a ese chico? – pregunto Kuro a su amiga a lo que la pequeña respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza en forma de afirmación.

- uhm, ya veo, con razón no lo golpeaste, si hubiera sido otra personas lo matarías jejeje – rio un poco Kaede comiéndose una barra de chocolate

- Niños, dejen de hablar y vengan a pelear que esto se esta poniendo interesante – dijo Reborn disparando al enemigo y a la vez esquivando las balas.

Natsume que observaba, miro el anillo que estaba en su dedo y de repente una llama de color verde electrizada se prendió en esta, el calor de aquella llama la invadió por dentro y unas ganas de irritarse por cualquier cosa – así que esto se siente cuando estas estresada – dijo Natsume – ahora te comprendo Anya – y esta pequeña cajita debe ser nuestras armas, es igual a una de las cajas que tiene Reborn en su arma... – eso asusto un poco.

- Ibas a decir armario, ¿no?, eres una pervertida Natsume, ñe – dijo en son de burla Otomi lo cual izo que Natsume se coloree de la vergüenza-

- pelearemos o no, ¿tu que dices jefa? – propuso Miu

Anya se sorprendió al escuchar "jefa", nunca en la vida la habían llamado así, a penas pudo soportar cuando Shion le decía Anya-sama – ayudemos a Reborn – dijo sonriente la chica.

- ¡Mujer, dime como pelearas si estas invalida! – grito Gokudera enojado al ver a la chica en condiciones no favorables ante la pelea que se iba a realizar.

Anya tembló al escuchar el grito del muchacho, "tiene razón, en estas condiciones yo no puedo hacer nada, soy una inútil", pensó la chica toda desanimada.

- Serás guardián del décimo Vongola, pero no te permitiré que ofendas a mi hermana, te puedo matar en este momento por gritarle así, BASURA – AMENAZO Yhu acercándose a Gokudera el cual tembló un poco al ver a la chica gritándole de una manera no reconocible

- vuelves a llamar invalida a Anya, y te castro – dijo Mine molesta e irritada.

-no solo por que eres subordinado del Vongola te perdonaremos que digas eso de nuestra amiga, entendiste – dijo Otomi.

Te torturaremos si vuelves a decir lo que acabas de hablar, ¡idiota! – dijeron en unisono Kaede y Kuro.

- No dejaremos que un idiota como tu ofenda de esa manera a Anya-sama, inepto sin cabeza – grito Shion con mucho enojo.

- si no quieres morir no vuelvas a decir eso sobre Anya, ella es parte de nuestra familia, neandertal - replico Natsume molesta a Gokudera.

- te escuchamos decir de nuevo "invalida", desearas que los enemigos te maten e vez de nosotras, ¿entendiste? – sonrió y amenazo a la vez Miu.

Los guardianes de Tsuna quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar las amenazas del nuevo escuadrón de asesinas de Vongola, "Varia tiene competencia", pensaron los chicos.

- Anya, agarra tu anillo y enciéndelo, no tengo tiempo, y Gokudera, luego hablare contigo – empezó a hablar normalmente pero luego cuando se dirigió hacia gokudera cambio su mirada a una mala (imagínenselo)

Anya agarro su anillo, cerro los ojos y se imagino la peor cosa que le ha pasado luego de unos minutos la llama de su anillo se encendió a magnitudes muy grandes iluminando todo el lugar – Sacha, Vanya, ayúdenme a pararme – Anya saco una cajeta de color anaranjada cobrizo y metió la punta de su anillo en uno de los agujeros haciendo que un pequeño remolinito salga de este – Sacha, se mis piernas, Vanya se mi escudo y protección – al momento salieron sus dos lobas que se convirtieron en sus escudos, los cuales eran dos botas que ayudaban a Anya a pararse y un escudo de fuego.

Yhu miro a su hermana parada, era algo sorprendente lo que la cajas armas de Vongola, por fin después de varios años veía caminar a su hermana

- Anya-sama, usted... – Shion no termino de hablar por la mirada tranquilizadora de su jefa – entiendo.

Las demás hicieron lo mismo que su jefa pero las armas de ellas eran diferentes:

El de Yhu eran dos pistolas negras con unas pequeñas X a sus costados y una Katana que colgaba de su s caderas haciéndola ver más peligrosa y sensual y tenía un pequeño gatito blanco con franjas un poco más oscuras en sima de su cabeza.

Kaede tenia un paraguas negro mu hermoso y en la punta de este había un agujero que casi no se veía por el cual saldrían las balas, y en su hombro había una mariposa de dos colores azul marino y negro por las dos partes de sus alas.

El de Natsume era una guadaña muy hermosa con diseños de flores en el mango, y un punto mu filuda capas de cortar cualquier cosa y traía un lobo siberiano con un ojo azul y el otro rojo color de la sangre.

Miu tenía una daga más grande que ella que a leguas se notaba que era muy pero muy filuda y peligrosa para cualquier persona que la tocara solo con un minúsculo dedo y a su costado dos lobos blanco y negro – se llamaran Shouji y Shotaro ne?

El de Kuro eran dos pistolas grandes – esta se llamara la "justiciera del cielo" y la otra "justiciera del infierno" – dijo Kuro agarrando sus pistolas – y debajo de sus piernas (echado) estaba una pantera negra con mirada calmada.

Mine tenia en su mano un arco blanco y a su espalda estaba amarrada una pequeña bolsa la cual tenia solo una flecha ya que se multiplicaba rápidamente.

Las manos de Otomi estaban envueltas en una llama azul marino cristalino al igual que sus piernas, y el color de sus ojos que antes eran rojos ahora eran de un negro oscuro, un negro muy oscuro que casi no parecía ella misma.

Shion tenía una doble espada muy filuda y peligrosa que estaban encendidas con las llamas del sol, y debajo de ella había un zorro negro que en la cola de esta estaba con la llama del sol también.

- Lo hicieron muy bien chicas, ahora prepárense por que esta será una batalla que nunca podrán tener

"_la pelea con el enemigo aun empieza"_

* * *

_kyyyyyyaaaaa, jejeje espero les haya gustado chicas en el próximo capitulo empezara la batalla épica con la familia Esperezzi jejejeje me despido hasta la próxima __actualización_

_reviews?_


	12. Chapter12: trampa

ola chicas aca les dejo el capitulo 8 bueno no las distraigo mas kikiki

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

* * *

*capitulo 8: Trampa

El humo era espeso, se podía notar a Tsunayoshi un poco agitado y con rasgos de haber tenido una lucha de las buenas, sus ojos eran de enojo y furia, aunque... no tanto para su contrincante que estaba jadeando pero con una sonrisa estilo Cheshire:

- hm, Sawada eres fuerte, pero aun no me llegas a los talones, te falta mucho para al... – no termino por una patada detrás de su espalda.

- décimo Vongola, creo que necesita ayuda con esto – dijo Anya con los ojos cerrados y una linda sonrisa.

- _"¿que?, la jefa del escuadrón nuevo es una chica, como puede ser esto posible, Reborn por que metes a las mujeres en esto_", tu debes ser la jefa del nuevo escuadrón, luego nos presentaremos formalmente, ahora debemos de pelear con este hombre – dijo Tsuna serio.

- cierto, Vongola, luego será las formalerias, ahora... – de un momento a otro el rostro de Anya cambio a uno mas serio y tenebroso, ahora con los ojos abiertos se podía notar la frialdad de ella – es tiempo de pelear.

- así que tu eres la invalida y ciega de la que me han estado hablando, nos volvemos a ver, señorita Kunetzova - dijo el muchacho frente a ellos.

- a quien llamas invalida desgraciado, quieres que te saque los sesos y se los de de comer a Icchi-chan (el gatito que tiene) – amenazo Yhu al chico, otra vez hablo un poco mas.

- ¿tu no eres el de la familia Estraneo?, recuerdo tu maldito rostro de enfermo cuando le hiciste daño a Yh... – el chico no termino de hablar por una papa que la lanzaron a su cabeza (de donde salió la papa) – no me tires papas Yhu, no diré mas.

Anya miro a su hermana, había odio en sus ojos, pero no uno de los buenos:

- quien eres tu, al ¡extremo! – grito Riohey a los cuatro vientos.

- deja de gritar cabeza de césped – susurro Gokudera después de la reprimenda que le habían dado.

- nos deberíamos de presentar jefe, o aun no, ya que estoy oliendo a una deliciosa pelirroja desde acá – dijo uno de los muchachos enemigos, miro a su jefe y este sonrió.

- mi nombre es Thiago Acosta, gusto en conocerlos – dijo el pelirrojo.

- Heinrich Heldmann, y los matare – siseo el chico.

- Francisco Domínguez para ustedes basuras – hablo el chico relamiéndose los labios.

- somos Mijaíl y Mihai Moldoveanu – dijeron en unisono los gemelos.

- mi nombre es Tora di Estefano, mucho gusto en conocer a la familia del decimo Vongola, todos son tan despreciables – tora sonrió ¿amablemente?

- y ustedes tan basuras indescifrables, ahora nosotros los destruiremos – sonrió malvadamente Otomi

- entonces que empiece el juego basuras – propuso Heinrich

- espera mi querido amigo, ay que hacer este juego mas interesante, que tal si hacemos esto.

_"es una maldita trampa"_

Tora chasqueo los dedos y todo el lugar empezó a deformarse por completo, las paredes se oscurecían y por casualidad del mundo unos agujeros negros se3 abrieron en el piso tragándose a todos los chicos y Reborn.

El lugar estaba oscuro, no se podía ver nada, solo se escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y las gotas de algo caer en cima de ella

- Donde carajos estoy – se quejo Kuro en cima de Otomi la cual la pateo para que se retirara - Otomi-san no deberías de haber echo eso.

- jejeje, ustedes realmente se quieren – ríase Yamamoto a un lado.

- donde mierda nos han traído eh? – grito Otomi exasperada

Por otro lado los chicos habían sido esparcidos en diferentes grupos: Anya y Tsuna estaban en otra habitación oscura, Yhu y Hibari estaban en otra que parecía jungla, Kaede y Gokudera en otra llena de nieve, Natsume y Lambo en una mas pequeña llena de agua que les cubría hasta la cintura, Mine y Mukuro estaban en un rasca cielo, Shion, Riohey y Enma en la cima de una montaña y Miu y Reborn en una cueva llena de espinas muy filosas

- Esto será muy interesante - rio Tora

_Per avviare il gioco 1_

* * *

1 que empiece el juego

* * *

kikiki, espero que le haya gustado en el proximo capitulo sera la pelea de los guardianes del rayo con Thiago jjejejeje, sera divertido nos leemos

ciao

reviews?


	13. Chapter 13: Rayo parte1

ola chicas disculpen la demora, estube un poco mal jejeje luego subire la segunda parte jejej

ciaou 3

* * *

CAp 9: primera batalla: "rayo" parte1

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

.Alguna palabra que no entiendan estará al último.

* * *

Capitulo 9: primera pelea: "Rayo"

Natsume y lambo se encontraban moviéndose de un lugar a otro esperando poder encontrar alguna fuente de luz para que puedan ver, lo único que había en ese lugar era agua y ninguna otra señal de vida aparte de ellos

- ¿Dónde carajos estamos? Y mis amigas, ¿A dónde se fueron? – preguntaba la chica enojada.

-yare yare, los demás ¿Dónde están?, ¿von-Vongola desapareció? – casi lloriqueo lambo al no ver a sus amigos, se acerco un poco a Natsume y le sujeto el brazo fuertemente.

- suéltame, eres mayor que yo y te comportas como un bebe – dijo Natsume soltándose de Lambo.

Natsume cogió su guadaña fuertemente entre su mano, hizo una maniobra rápido y esparció con la punta de metal el agua de su alrededor, observo bien algo en el piso y luego dijo:

- Ah, odio esto, no se como salir de aquí – se quejo chapoteando el agua (si señores, es un berrinche).

- ay que esperar hasta que mi celular tenga señal acá, los palitos desaparecieron – dijo lambo sacando su celular

- no voy ha esperar tanto, debemos seguir caminado y enc... – la chica no termino de terminar su palabra por un cierra eléctrica que roso su mejilla – ¡ah!, que mierda fue eso.

El agua de la habitación empezó a moverse bruscamente, empujándolos un poco a los dos jóvenes, luego... todo fue tan rápido que Natsume no sintió el golpe en su abdomen venir, fue tan fuerte que la tumbo bruscamente contra la pared

- kikiki, que mala suerte tiene señorita, si hubieras sido pelirroja solo te hubiera tenido de colección sexual y te hubiera torturado lentamente - (por otro lado Shion tuvo un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal) –hoy morirán los dos muchachitos inge...

-"Corna fulmine" – grito lambo con Gyuudon en cambio de forma.

El escudo soltó una fuerte descarga eléctrica que se dirigieron hacia Thiago dándole un fuerte empujón alejándolo de Natsume – señorita, acérquese a mi o ese idiota la volverá a atacar – dijo lambo jalando a la chica hacia su pecho.

-hahaha, no deberías de haber hecho eso, mocoso – dijo Thiago relamiéndose los labios. Saco su caja arma y de esta salió un erizo de mar envuelto en una llama electrificada, el muchacho apunto con el dedo hacia el agua y el erizo en un movimiento rápido cayo dentro de este electrocutando a Natsume y Lambo

- ya quiero oler su carne quemada después de es... – el joven no termino de hablar por una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo aturdió en serio – "_de donde salió eso, ellos deberían de haber muerto ya_" – pensó Thiago tocándose la pequeña herida de su brazo - no subestimes a la guardiana de Anya-chan, enfermo - replico Natsume sacudiéndose la ropa chamuscada que traía.

- ni tampoco a Lambo-sama, que no sabes que puedo soportar cualquier descarga – ríase Lambo colocándose sus nuevos cuernos.

_"esta pelea será interesante"_

* * *

jejej si lo se es muy corto estaba corta de inspiración pero no se preocupen que la próxima parte sera mucho mas interesante jejeje, habrá un poco mas de sangre de lo que esperaba jejejejejejeje


	14. Chapter 14:Rayo parte 2

hola chicas, lo siento por no actualizar pronto es que estuve un poco malita y bueno blablabla, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo .

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

.Alguna palabra que no entiendan estará al último.

* * *

Capitulo 10: primera batalla "RAYO" parte 2

* * *

Natsume sacudió sus ropas chambuqueados y mostro su sonrisa maligna hacia Thiago lo cual asusto a Lambo que estaba produciendo electricidad con sus cuernos y sus manos, el chico se acerco a su compañera y le toco el hombro

- Espero a que me sigas el ritmo peleando pequeña – dijo lambo desordenándole el cabello

- mejor dicho sígueme tu, soy rápida y creo que no me alcanzaras, niño – respondió Natsume al muchacho – dejemos de hablar, debemos de "jugar" con este idiota.

La chica jugo un poco con su guadaña luego mostro su cara irritada y encendió esta con las llamas del rayo – que empiece la función desgraciado

Natsume corrió hacia Thiago y le empasto una fuerte patada en el estomago, pero este chico no simplemente se iva a dejar golpear por una chica. Thiago agarro su cierra eléctrica y se la lanzo hacia su rostro, ella la esquivo pero por uno de sus descuidos el erizo del muchacho se lanzo contra ella hundiéndola en el agua

- ¡CORNA FULMINE! – grito lambo dándole en el pecho de Thiago.

- eso no te servirá conmigo mocoso inútil – dijo Thiago con una sonrisa torcida – creo que tu amiguita a muerto que pena, hahaha – rio el pelirrojo alistando su cierra – ahora te toca a ti morir niño baca.

Lambo quiso sacar su caja arma pero savia si hacia eso, electrocutaría el cuerpo de su compañera de peleas. Observo el agua y de un momento a otro empezó a nacer agua color roja, y junto a este el cuerpo de la caja arma de Thiago flotar en sima de la sangre:

- Pensaste que me habías matado niño pintado, pues no, soy una mala hierba, acuérdate de esto siempre – apareció Natsume detrás de el a lo que Thiago volteo rápido y con una cara de "que mierda, como revivió"

- ¡MALDITA MATASTE A MI LINDA MASCOTA, AHORA MORIRÁS!

De un momento a otro la personalidad de Thiago cambio a una de sádica (junto todo su ki jejeje), agarro fuertemente su cierra y arremetió contra los dos chicos, Natsume recibió una profunda cortada en su hombre dejando caer su sangre en las manos de Thiago

- uhm, tu sangre es deliciosa niña, mejor te la absorbo toda y luego te descuartizo – dijo el pelirrojo a Natsume la cual se asqueo

- tu no tocaras a la señorita maldito – amenazo lambo ya con sus cuernos grandes

- ¡Wide horn! "ojala que esto le de tiempo a Natsume" – lambo saco a Natsume de hay y se protegió con su escudo

- necesito que hagas algo, ¿lo podrás hacer aun con el brazo lastimado? – pregunto lambo a la chica que estaba rompiendo parte de su ropa para amarrarse la herida y que deje de sangrar.

- no me subestime, puedo hacer cualquier cosa aun si estoy manca enano (enano pero que tan grande es Natsume para alcanzarlo jejeje)

Thiago se estaba impacientando, ¿debía de de estar esperando tanto tiempo hasta que sus presas salieran oh no?

- Estoy aquí desagraciado pelea si eres tan machito, hay te quiero ver cuando caigas – amenazo Natsume con su guadaña en mano

Thiago corrió a toda velocidad a donde estaba Natsume y le soltó una bofetada, ella hizo girar su guadaña cortándole uno de los brazos a su oponente

- hahahahaha, veo que esa espadita tuya tienes filo mocosa – rio el muchacho mientras se retiraba la sangre – pues veras mientras no tengas las llamas ultimátum tus simples llamas no funcionaran en mi cuerpo así que...

Natsume quedo paralizada al ver como el brazo de Thiago empezó a regenerarse de nuevo, eso era nuevo para ella ya que nunca había visto a alguien hacer eso, nunca en su vida

- Pero que mierda eres, acaso un vampiro por lo sanguinario que eres – pronuncio la chica haciéndole señas a lambo el cual se encontraba sacando unas cuerdas del cuerpo de Gyuudon. El chico baca empezó a meterse dentro del agua conectando un cableado por de entre las piernas de Natsume.

- una mocosa como tu no esta a mi nivel, para eso debes conse... ¡ups!, hace un rato te di mucha información es suficiente por ah... - la castaña le lanzo la guadaña como si este fuera un boomerang y solo herró a Thiago

- tienes mala puntería Natsume, el blanco soy yo no el maldito aire –burlo se el muchacho

- y es el maldito aire el cual estas respirando ahora imbécil, o no te das cuenta de eso, a poco te falta cerebro para darte cuenta – respondió en son de burla la castaña haciendo frustrar a Thiago.

- espero a que tengas un as bajo tu manga mocosa, o morirás aquí.

La chica mostro una sonrisa de los mas sádica y alzo la mano derecha atrapando su guadaña, la cuchilla se hundió en el agua y volvió a salir ya con la llama del trueno encendida

- Veras, ¿habías dicho que querías oler carne muerta cierto...? pues, prepárate para olerla.

Lambo agarro su escudo y grito de lo más fuertes "CORNA FULMINE", se sujeto de una de las cadenas que se encontraban pegadas a la pared, dio unas maniobras y fue a donde estaba Natsume

-**Assicurarsi di rot in hell maledetto ¡diamante del tuono! 1 – **grito Natsume clavando su guadaña en el piso conectado a los cables que conecto Lambo cuando la castaña distraía (a su manera) a Thiago.

El compañero de Natsume la saco del agua y la resguardo del peligro

- ¡AHHH! – grito Thiago desapareciendo en humo de su propia carne.

- uf creo que nos salvamos, cierto señorita – dijo Lambo cogiendo bien a Natsume que se estaba resbalando – sujétese de esa cadena, bajare y traeré su hermosa arma

Natsume se sorprendió al ver que el chico caía al agua como si solo fueran cosquillas las ondas eléctricas

- En un segundo baj... ¡ahhhhh!

- ¡KYAAA!

De un segundo para otro los dos muchachos se encontraban en el mismo lugar en donde habían aparecido por primera vez

- ¡Pero que mierda!- chillo Natsume

- ¿pero donde están los demás?

* * *

1 Que te pudras en el infierno maldito ¡diamante de trueno!

* * *

espero que les haya gustado no soy muy buena con las peleas (aunque sepa pelear )

me dicen si les gusto oh no ¿ok?

!ciao! *.*


	15. Chapter 15: lluvia parte 1

por fin, pude subir el capitulo, aunque a la mitad pero bueno, se sorprenderían con lo que puso hum, jajaja pasen y lean .

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

.Alguna palabra que no entiendan estará al último.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: segunda batalla "LLUVIA" parte 1**

* * *

El lugar era oscuro, solo se veía la luz tenue del I-pod de Otomi y el ruidito de gente gritando que provenía de este:

- ¡mueran!, ¡mueran!, solo un poco mas y los zombies vivirán y... listo, ¡GANE!, sí, después de 2 años de jugar este juego y por fin estoy en el nivel 100 – gritaba Otomi de felicidad.

- y todavía te faltan otras 100 para llegar al nivel 500 acuérdate, además Yhu termino ese juego en 3 meses así que te gano (ok la cago) – desanimo a su amiga Kuro que se encontraba dibujando cosas en el suelo con un carboncillo.

- ¡bu!, pero igual el esfuerzo vale, además, ¡PASE EL NIVEL JAJAJA! – sacudió Otomi a Kuro.

- suéltame carajo, ¿no ves que estoy dibujando un plano para salir de este maldito lugar?, Yamamoto-sana, dile algo – quejase Kuro con su compañero.

- jajaja, cierto Azusa-san, este lugar es demasiado oscuro, debemos salir de aquí para encontrarnos con los demás - respondió el beisbolista, se paro de donde estaba sentado y empezó a dar círculos por todos lados.

- etto, Yamamoto-san, ¿Por qué esta dando círculos por todos lados? – interrogo Kuro.

-es que cuando me ciento frustrado camino en círculos (me lo invente esta parte) – respondió a la interrogante el muchacho.

- pium, pium, si mueran humanos, mueran, pium. Piu... ¿que?, no espera Kuro, dame el celular, no es... – Otomi empezó a quejarse por que Kuro le quito el celular con el que jugaba y lo tiro al suelo rompiéndolo en pedacitos.

- no me hiciste caso con lo que te dije, atente a las consecuencias – amenazo Kuro a su amiga.

- pero no es justo, estamos encerradas en este lugar con algún liquido de dudosa procedencia bañándonos cada minuto, aunque sea déjame jugar con eso – grito Otomi enojada.

- chicas cálmense creo haber escuchado al... – pero fue interrumpido por el zumbido de una bala acercándose a velocidad...

Una tras otra cayendo en diferentes direcciones hasta que sono las balas chocando con el metal de una espada.

- hm, eres rápido Yamamoto Takeshi, aunque no mucho – de repente en toda la habitación se encendió en una luz opaca dejando ver que se encontraban encerrados en un lugar sin puertas y ventanas y para rematar en el techo nacía un extraño liquido verde. Heinrich se encontraba encima de una manta raya y en su mano una metralleta

- quien demo... espera, no eres tu el imbécil guardián de Tora, tu eres el maldito que nos trajo aquí, por que si es así te matare – amenazo Kuro con un abanico en manos (la cual blandía con placer y elegancia)

- hum, eres una niña insolente Azusa Kurokami de 18 años de edad - respondió a la amenaza Heinrich.

- "Kuro, si me escuchas bien, creo que este maldito infeliz nos ha estado investigando, ¿Qué hacemos?" – dijo entre pensamientos Otomi para que solo su amiga la escuchara.

- "no se, pero debemos sacra a Yamamoto-san y salir de aquí, con esa metralleta en manos me da mala espina" – respondió al pensamiento Kuro-

- solo debo llenarlos de balas para poder largarme de aquí, no creo que sea difícil, son dos mocosas y uno que esta a la mitad para ganarme en fuerzas y rapidez,... será divertido – con esta ultima Heinrich empezó a disparar a quema ropa.

_**"que la segunda batalla comience"**_

* * *

_**siiiiiiiiiiiiii para los que llegaron hasta aca, felicidades se ganaron un pase gratis para un crucero con los personajes de KHR jejeje y si no lo creen en serio**_

_**pues cuando termine de escribir todas las batallas con la familia Esperezzi, escribiré un nuevo capitulo con todos sus ocs y los de KHR en crucero inolvidable jejejeje entonces nos vemos**_

_**ciao .**_


	16. Chapter 16: lluvia parte 2

wuju, siiiiiiiii acá les traigo otro capitulo, les agradezco a todas las personas que leen este fic sin ustedes no me hubiera inspirado en especial a los que me dieron sus oc jijiji, sin mas les dejo con el capitulo

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

.Alguna palabra que no entiendan estará al último.

* * *

Capitulo 11: segunda batalla "LLUVIA" parte 2

Bala tras otra empezaron a caer por todos lados, el humo de la escopeta se disipaba por todos lados hasta que un sonido sordo se escucho en toda la habitación

- ¡Wao!, creo que no debo de sobre estimar al los guardianes del décimo Vongola y... ni ha ustedes enanas, parecen que tienen fuerza – dijo Heinrich.

- hahaha déjate de cursilerías enfermo detestable, y pelea como debe ser, sin jugueteos - amenazo Kuro con sus dos pistolas de la justicia encendidas en llamas de la lluvia.

- Kyun Kuro-chan, mira mis manos y mis piernas están encendidas en un lindo color azul es realmente bonito... y espero sacarte con ellos los ojos maldito infeliz – (Wao que rápido cambio de personalidad jijiji) hablo Otomi pero había algo diferente en ella, sus ojos habían cambiado a unos rojos.

Entonces que esperamos, que empiece este divertido juego,... ya sabes que hacer mi querida – con una cara linda y seductora, Heinrich desapareció de entre las sombras dejándolos con su exótica y peligrosa manta raya.

- Kyun, que linda manta raya... Kuro debemos matarla ahora hahaha – dijo la chica.

- "que rayos te pasa Otomi, deja de comportarte raro, ¿ok?" – pensó la chica.

- debemos trabajar juntos para que esa maldita cosa muera, Yamamoto-san, usaras tu linda y filuda Katana y la inmovilizaras, Kuro con tus pistolas quiero que algas algo asombroso algo como... uhm explotarlo por dentro tu ya sabes eres buena en eso y bueno yo la rematara jijiji – tras la explicación en como iva a ser empezó la estrategia que iban a usar.

Yamamoto saco su Katana y puso la cara mas seria que se ha visto, se coloco en posición y corrió rápidamente hacia la manta raya hasta llegar debajo de esta.

- Attacco di Squalo – grito el joven mandando unas ondas de choque inmovilizando a la manta raya – tu turn... - muy lento.

La manta raya hizo un movimiento rápido y lanzo a Takeshi contra la pared.

- hahaha creo que debería de ser mas rápido, no dejare pasar esta oportunidad – de nuevo pero con mucha mas agilidad el pelinegro corrió hacia la manta raya y le lanzo otra vez el ataque logrando, con excito inmovilizarla.

- su turno Kuro-san, agalo mejor – grito Takeshi con algunos golpes en su abdomen.

- hi, me toca -

Kuro saco sus pistolas y las apunto hacia las manta raya – te llenare de agujeros con la pistola de la justicia del cielo y si quiero por la del infierno ji – unos minutos pasaron y la manta raya empezó a moverse poco a poco – no te dejare esca... ahhg maldita porquería que bien te la tenias guardada – grito alto Kuro, ya que de la dirección en donde estaba la manta raya y ella unos tres cuchillos se clavaron en su pierna – pero ahora veras porquería.

Una tras otra bala caía dentro de la piel del animal sangrándole.

- Ahora es tu turno Otomi, dale con to... – pero antes de terminar su frase la mencionada ya estaba atravesando con sus propias manos a la manta raya bañándose ella misma en la sangre del animal.

- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(imagínense la risa mas macabra que hayan escuchado ki kikiki) – paro de hacer su acto y los miro de manera dulce y tierna como si fuera una dulce niña pidiendo un dulce – jejeje estamos tranquil...

Todo el ambiente en donde se encontraban empezó a derrumbarse golpeándolos con el duro, frio y rocoso suelo...

_!ECO!_

- Kuro, Otomi, malditas donde se habían metido, estaba preocupada – grito Natsume abrazándolas o mejor dicho sacándolas todo el aire que tenían.

- etto Natsume-san suéltanos, nos aprietas –se quejo Kuro.

- Lambo, estas bien pero los demás ellos... creo que están encerrados en un tipo de ilusión, era una trampa – dijo Yamamoto molesto.

- si, cuando Natsume y yo peleamos con ese enfermo note algo raro en el, aparte de u horrible sonrisa era como si su aura estuviera mezclada con llamas de la niebla.

- así que era eso, malditos bastardos, solo debemos esperar a que venga la jefa Anya, ella sabrá que hacer – propuso Natsume.

- alguien tiene un cara melito por hay, Kyun...

* * *

yeah, la proxima pelea sera una sorpresa jiji les aseguro

reviews?


	17. Chapter 17: SOL completo :)

jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, después de tiempos queridas lectoras, creo que no podre subir muy seguido los capítulos, pero me esforzare en hacerlos lo antes posible para que ustedes se diviertan como yo lo hago, sin mas que decir pasen y empiecen a leer :)

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

.Alguna palabra que no entiendan estará al último.

* * *

**Capitulo 12: tercera batalla "SOL" parte 1 y 2**

Shion y Riohey estaban jugando cartas en el suelo esperando a que alguien los encontrara, o algo, los dos se habían tapado con la casaca del joven para mantenerse calientes

- Gane al ¡EXTREMO! - grito Riohey a los cuatro vientos.

- me gano justamente – respondió Shion vencida – me aburrí de esto, hay que pensar en como saldremos de esta Riohey-san.

Los dos se pararon y empezaron a rodar el monte en el que se encontraban pero los resultados eran inútiles, no había más que solo eso y las nubes acompañándolos.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando lo peor iba a suceder ante ellos... de un momento a otro el piso empezó a moverse bruscamente, del suelo salían unas paredes rocosas que los encerraron y que poco a poco se iban achicando.

- ¿que sucede al extremo? – exclamo el peli plata colocándose a espaldas de Shion la cual estaba con sus dos caja arma en cada mano (sus dos espadas de doble filo Kyun!).

- no se, pero creo que estamos en graves problemas si no hacemos algo al respecto – respondió la muchacha mirando a todos lados – pero te apuesto a que debe ser la culpa de ese maldito de Tora.

- también creo en eso al Extremos –respondió Riohey.

Shion miro de reojo que su compañero estuviera mirando a otro lado para poder así colocar una de sus manos a unos centímetros de las paredes deteniéndolas mandándolas una pequeña palma dita para que así poco a poco se detuvieran

- Wuao, las paredes se detienen al extremo, pero como... ¿tu hiciste algo Shion-san? – pregunto el muchacho.

- no, yo no hice nada – dijo la castaña.

Del piso empezaron a salir unas columnas y de una de estas en la parte de arriba un muchacho de cabello castaño y mirada seductora apareció con su sonrisa socarrona

- ¡Ho! Y yo que pensaba que las paredes los iba a aplastar como a dos par de cucarachas, que penita me da (kikikiki) – se entristeció Francisco al no ver sangre, aun.

- tu debes ser el guardián de tora, ¿Qué quieres de nosotros enfermo? – bufo molesta Shion.

- solo quiero matarlos, nada mas – contesto Francisco con una sonrisa de lado a lado – así que prepárense por que no me de... ¡espera!, el olor de esa mujer es delicioso ¡hahahahaha! Después de meses comeré un gran banquete –grito como enfermo el chico.

- de que hablas – hablo Riohey.

Francisco saco su caja arma haciendo aparecer una anaconda gigante en medio del lugar, sus ojos eran rojos y sus escamas eran de una azul marino cristalino. El animal miro a Riohey y luego a Shion, saco su lengua y se abalanzó contra ella.

- ¡maldita sea! – grito la pelirroja lanzándose al suelo, la serpiente intento enrollarse en una de sus piernas pero ella corto su cola con agilidad con una de sus espadas.

Riohey activo su caja arma haciendo puños se encendieran en llamas del sol - ¡al extremo! - El muchacho corrió hacia donde estaba la pansa del animal y el golpeo con todas las fuerzas que tenia. Pero no se esperaba lo siguiente, la anaconda volteo su cabeza hacia Riohey lo mando a volar golpeándolo contra una de las columnas.

- Riohey-san, esta... ah... ¿bien?... ah por que rayos me sigue esta maldita cosa – grito Shion a todo pulmón, salto por diferentes lugares escondiéndose tras una de las columnas saliendo de la vista del animal.

- no te preocupes en correr enana, mi querida sigue a su presa hasta tenerla y traérmela ante mi, tus fuerzas son en vano, hahahahaha.

- maldición –

Riohey se paro y empezó a curarse todas las heridas que tenia, luego miro a todos lados y se le ocurrió una idea increíblemente al extremo

Riohey se acerco a la columna en donde estaba parado francisco, tomo una buen bocanada de aire y empezó a destruirlo logrando que francisco cayera al suelo

- Pero que demonios... maldito ya ver... – no termino de hablar ya que una espada se le clavo en el hombro, o al menos eso era – ha ha tonta niña, a mi no me puedes hacer daño, soy una ilusión verdadera pero yo a ti si y morirás en mis brazos.

Riohey jalo a Shion por entre las columnas y le susurro algo en el oído "deja que ese animal te siga tengo un plan que funcionara" dijo el peli plata, eso si que Shion no quería pero...

- Todo por salir de acá, ok lo haré – respondió la castaña.

El chico transformo a su caja arma animal en su armadura (no me acuerdo como era así que pongo esto)y se posiciono cerca del animal esperando a la señal.

Shion corrió lo mas rápido que pudo pero se tropezó con una roca y callo al suelo y cuando quiso pararse para volver a corree la anaconda la había sujetado hasta la parte de la cintura dejando al aire sus brazos y su rostro – hahaha, creo que te atrape mocosa, ahora serás comida – francisco se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de la muchacha.

- Suéltame, estúpido no qu... – un beso fue la que la callo, pero no un tierno como los de la película, era una apasionado, el metió su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal de Shion y empezó a jugar dentro de ella.

Pero eso no era lo peor, fue cuando algo ardiente empezó a sentir en su pecho, le quemaba y mucho. Francisco se alejo un poco de sus labios y de esto un hilo de luz salía del cuerpo de Shion. La pelirroja empezó a cansarse y debilitarse, su cuerpo y ¡va decayendo hasta que el enemigo salio volando hacia la pared.

- ¿estas bien Shion?, ese pervertido casi te come con ese... !BESO AL EXTREMO! - grito Riohey.

- no se... cog... preocupe me recuperare sal...

- creo que el juego termino - dijo al fin Francisco desapareciendo en una niebla - nos veremos luego...

La montaña empezó a derrumbarse, y a deformarse, Shion se sujeto del joven y ambos cayeron dentro de un agujero que se abrió bajo ellos

=============================000000000================================= carajos!

unos minutos después los dos chicos aparecieron en el mismo lugar en donde hace unas cuantas horas habían estado con los demás chico

- Shion, estas bien - grito Kuro corriendo a ver a su amiga

- Senpai, ¿usted esta bien?

* * *

Kyaaaaaa, me emociono después de tiempo no se por que me pase con lo del beso, soy demasiado pever?'

que les pareció ne?, creo que me quedo mal ustedes que opinan, la próxima batalla sera de una querida y linda fruta y una amable y trabajadora chica (les aviso que es uno de sus oc )

hasta la próxima chicas algún review? :O


	18. Chapter 18 niebla completo

lo siento lo siento, siiiii me demore mucho en subir este capitulo es que e tenido ciertos problemas pero bueno acá les traigo otro capitulo de este fantástico fic, que disfruten de su lectura y coman sus verduras jejejeje

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

.Alguna palabra que no entiendan estará al último.

* * *

Capitulo 12: "Niebla"

* * *

Kufufufufu, esa endemoniada risilla se escuchaba en la montaña, el eco lo hacia peor, Mukuro no para de reírse en toda la hora en que se han encontrado y Mine hacia todo lo posible para calmarse y no lanzar le unas pataditas que lo dejarían inconsciente, y para rematar el frió era insoportable...

- Disculpe, Mukuro-sama, ¿podría guardar silencio por favor? – dijo Mine en total calma.

- estoy jugando niña, ¡silencio! – la callo la cabeza de piña a la muchacha.

- pero... pero... es que neces... – fue callada otra vez por esa piña insoportable.

- silencio niña no ves que juego minecraft? – alzo la voz Mukuro

Este fue la gota que colmo el vaso de Mine así que ella le dio un buen golpe en el estomago dejándolo son aire y sin habla

- ¡Mukuro Rokudo le pedí que guarde silencio pero usted no hizo caso, ahora le decomiso esta porquería! - grito la linda y dulce Mine arrancándole de la mano el juego y lanzándolo al piso y aplastándolo con su pie con fuerza haciéndolo pedazos.

- mi...mi... ¡hm!, eres muy fuerte, niña ya no diré nada kufufufufu - dijo Mukuro dándole la espalda a la chica.

Estuvieron por unos cuantos minutos sin darse la vuelta, se miraron de reojo y luego se voltearon a verse a los rostros y se empezaron a reír hasta a lo lejos o mejor dicho en toda la montaña el eco de un "Muéranse" se escucho muy alto acompañado de una risa macabras. El piso empezó a temblar, las piedras que solo estaban puestas arriba de la montaña empezaron a rodar hacia donde estaban los chicos.

- Esto... Mukuro quizás sea debido correr en este preciso momento, antes que esas lindas rocas gigantes nos maten ¿que opina? – dijo en un tono calmado Mine.

- yo no corro ni me oculto niña, además... como no lo haz notado este lugar es una simple ilusión y como debo suponer tu aun no sabes como son estas cosas de ilusionista así que te ayudare – dijo por ultimo el cabeza de piña para después alzar a mine y ponerla en su espalda como toda una niña pequeña, saco su tridente y lo golpeo contra el suelo haciendo que varias columnas de fuego se posaran delante de las rocas destruyéndolas por completo

- me falta mucho por aprender Mukuro-sama – dijo Mine.

- debe... – fue callado por unos tentáculos que se enrollaron por sus piernas - kufufufufu –

La castaña empezó a golpear los tentáculos que se empezaron a subir por sus piernas rasgándole parte de sus jeans dejando a descubierto sus finas piernas.

- Oh, lo siento señorita Garcia no era mi intención es que me encantan sus lindos ojos que ya me dan ganas de sacárselos ahora – dijo Mihai con una linda sonrisa en su rostro (¿?)

- kufufufufu, Moldoveanu Mihai, tiempo que no nos vemos, ¡me sorprende que te hayas largado de tu antigua familia y unirte a una nueva, con tu cara de niño lindo quien no te aceptaría! – se burlo de el chico, Mukuro.

Mihai frunció el ceño (aun con su sonrisa de comercial) y saco su caja arma haciendo que aparezca un oso gigante de color blanco con ojos negros - cuando mate a este idiota me llevare tus lindos ojos Garcia y los pondré en mi colección de partes humanas, obtendré mas que Mijaíl jajaja – sonrió el muchacho

Tras unos movimientos de su mano el oso gigante salió corriendo en dirección de los chicos y junto a este unas flechas. Mukuro agarro bien fuerte a Mine y los dos desaparecieron tras una densa niebla morada "es difícil pelear con una que debería ser ilusionista y no sepa usar ni una puta ilusión"

- No corran que igual los atrapare – Mihai giro su cabeza hacia una de las rocas y tras esto con una de sus manos hizo explotar esta y de hay Mine y Mukuro salieron con golpes y cortes en todo el cuerpo y una que otro moretón en el rostro

- maldito Mihai – susurro cansado el cabeza de piña

Mine se toco la pierna y vio que había un corte en su pierna y sintió como un líquido caliente caía por su cabeza.

-¡CARAJO DULE MUCHO MIERDA! – grito mine chancando el suelo fuertemente.

El oso se escabullo por detrás de ellos y en un rápido movimiento decapito a Mukuro dejando a mine con cara de espanto al ver esa escena escalofriante...

- Ahora le toca a usted señorita Garcia será rápido – dijo acercándose a la castaña – dolerá un poco pero luego ya no – se arrodillo delante de ella y como si fuera a pedirle compromiso le dijo con su sonrisa mas linda – quisiera que me des tus lindos ojos azules.

Kufufufufu

- Eso no pasara mi querido amigo, nunca ocurrirá eso-

La montaña empezó a deformarse y a tomar otro tipo de color, en el lugar que estaba mine apareció una flor en su lugar y en lugar del cuerpo que debería ser Mukuro supuesta mente apareció lindos perritos de colores. En una de las esquinas apareció el real cabeza de piña y tras su espalda Minerva con cara de cansada

- aquí termina tu juego Moldoveanu –

- idiota – grito Mihai, apago la llama de su anillo y le regalo una de sus sonrisas más tiernas y encantadoras que ha tenido – nos veremos pronto - tras esto desapareció en una nube.

Por fin la tortura termino, minerva dio un largo suspiro y se bajo de la espalda de Mukuro, el chico volteo a verla y le golpeo la cabeza.

- Eres un asco como ilusionista – dijo Mukuro – debes practicar mas.

- jejeje lo siento, fue un cambio esto de ser parte de la mafia y no sabia que tendría que hacer este tipo de cosa – explico la castaña.

De un momento a otro la roca en donde se encontraban parados desapareció y los dos cayeron a la fría oscuridad

- ¡MALLDDDDDIIIIIICIOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN! – gritaron al unisono.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Minerva Garcia donde has estado – grito preocupada Natsume abrazando a su amiga viendo si tenía rasguño en su cuerpo.

- ¡Mukuro-san apareció por fin!

* * *

si se merece unos rewies pues adelante escriban algunos y como les dije lo siento por no subir rapido... no subire muy seguido pero me esforzare por hacerlo si chaito :) nos vemos ...

.


	19. Chapter 19 Xparte 1

!hola!, se preguntaran por que estoy subiendo mas capitulos después que dije que no lo iba a hacer pues

mi hermano ha salido y me ha dejado la computadora para mi sola jajajaa, sin mas les dejo que disfruten la lectura sayo .

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

.Alguna palabra que no entiendan estará al último.

* * *

Capitulo 13: "X" parte 1

* * *

El lugar es frio, casi no se ve en donde pisan y solo se olía la humedad, Reborn tenia sujeta de la mano a Miu, la cual trataba de no ponerse a temblar al sentir el tacto del joven aunque era evidente que ella intentaba alejarse de el a toda costa, "_duele"_

_-_ ¿Qué pasa?, estas muy inquieta – le pregunto el hitman a la castaña la cual dio un pequeño respingón mientras caminaba.

- no deberías estar tan apegado a mi, no quiero que Natsume piense mal de esto "demonios esto duele mucho" – dijo al fin la chica.

Reborn la miro con un poco de confusión y enojo, miro hacia el techo y en un rápido movimiento el la agarro de los brazos dándole un abrazo y le dijo con voz tranquila.

- yo no estoy con ella, solo la molesto un poquito (si claro un poco) – contesto Reborn.

- y las veces que has invadido su espacio personal, o cuando le susurrabas cosas a su oído haciendo que ella se ponga roja como tomate o cuando le decías que se veía linda, dime que eso no era de par... – fue callada por un caramelo en la boca.

- cuando le susurraba cosa al oído era para enviarle un recado de un amigo que ella conoció hace un tiempo, le dijo linda por que así la llamaba el cuando le hablaba, y solo eso era, Natsume solo es como una hermanita a quien molestar nada mas eso, ¿eres celosa Kisaragi Miu? – Hablo Reborn - ¿celosa tu Miu?

- y-yo-yo-yo-yo – la castaña empezó a temblar por eso – yo tu... – fue callada por otro caramelo, pero este era un poco mas grande que el otro.

- silencio escucho pasos – susurro Reborn apretando mas a Miu a su cuerpo.

Los pasos se hicieron mas gruesos y audibles hasta que en toda la cueva las luces se encendieron dejando ver a Tora parado con una sonrisa seductora (sangrado nasal *.*)

- tu sentido de alerta no cambia a través de los años, Reborn – dijo Tora caminando lentamente ha unos metros de ellos – se ven chistosas sus caras hahahahaha.

- no pensé que el líder de la familia Esperezzi jugara con trampas... que bajo han caído – se burlo Reborn lo cual hizo enojar a Tora.

El chico salto hacia donde estaban ellos encendiendo así su anillo y al mismo tiempo haciendo aparecer su tarántula gigante bañada en sangre

- Que empiece este lindo juego queridos amigos hahaha – dijo

- como diga el imbécil que esta al frente mío con su sonrisa de idiota idolatra – grito Miu con su daga en manos – ya quiero ver sangre.

* * *

yeeeeeeeeeeahhh ojala que esta pequeña parte se merezcan rewies?

cahou!


	20. Chapter 20: X parte 2

aqui esta la otra parte de l capitulo 13... disfrutenlo :D

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

.Alguna palabra que no entiendan estará al último.

* * *

Capitulo 13: "X" parte 2

* * *

Miu estaba molesta y fastidiaba y eso era malo en realidad, muy malo, Reborn seguía disparando a quema ropa mientras Tora se seguía moviendo de un lado a otro como un parasito y eso enfadaba mucho más a Miu.

- maldito cobarde deja de moverte y pelea como el supuesto hombre que eres – grito exasperada la castaña.

-hahahahaha, este es solo el comienzo mocosa, muy pronto conocerás al verdadero león que esta dentro de mi, pronto te arrepentirás de haberme dicho cobarde.

De un momento a otro tora apareció detrás de la chica dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda lanzándola hacia una de las paredes que se encontraba cerca, luego saco una lanza envuelta en llamas del sol se lo lanzo atravesando su brazo izquierdo.

- ¡ahhhhh, maldita sea! – Grito Miu tirándose en el suelo - eres un bastardo pero... con eso no me derrotaras tan fácilmente idiota – (la sádica Miu salió).

Reborn que estaba a un lado se acomodo en un rincón a disfrutar del espectáculo que se avecinaba, en especial por lo que ella iba a hacer cuando se enojaba. Miu alzo su daga al aire y se la lanzo a Tora el cual la esquivo pero no se dio cuenta de que esta dio la vuelta y le corto un brazo aunque de este no salía sangre alguna.

- Como lo pensé, ¡es una maldita ilusión! – grito Miu atrapando su daga de nuevo.

- eres inteligente niña, pero no lo suficiente para ganarme – dijo sujetándola del cuello fuertemente – te dije que te arrepentirías de haberme dicho cobarde ¿no? Ah... – fue interrumpido por el sonido de una pistola. De un momento a otro una niebla empezó a salir del agujero en la frente que le dejo la bala Reborn.

- eres un tramposo, ahora di maldito... donde están mis amigas y la jefa del escuadrón ¿eh?, habla o te castro – grito Miu.

- hahahahaha, lindos, lindos, hahahahaha, ellos están en algún lugar de la ilusión de mi querido Mihai, aunque creo que esos idiotas no jugaron muy bien sus papeles,... sin mas me retiro niños lindos.

Tras esto Tora desapareció dejándolos solos en la cueva, Reborn se acerco a Miu y la cargo en forma nupcial, siguieron caminando y el pelinegro acaricio la mejilla de la castaña.

- Estuviste muy bien, al llegar a la mansión te curare el brazo bien – hablo dulcemente Reborn lo cual hizo sonrojar de sobremanera a la pobre chica en sus brazos.

- ¡hm! – fue lo único que dijo la chica antes de entrar a un pasillo oscuro en donde no se podía ver nada.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El grito de unas mujeres se escuchaba a lo lejos hasta que poco a poco se diviso a sus amigas y a los otros chicos del Vongola, Natsume, Lambo, Kuro, Yamamoto, Mine, Mukuro, Otomi, Shion, Riohey y Enma (el cual se había quedado fuera de la ilusión de la familia Esperezzi), todos reunidos a acepción de, Kaede, Gokudera, Anya, Tsuna, Hibari y Yhu.

- Bebe, donde están los demás no se supone que estaban con ustedes – dijo Yamamoto un poco serio.

- ellos siguen en la ilusión de Mihai, y creo que se demoraran – respondió Reborn tapándose con su gorro.

_- maldito Tora -_

* * *

se merece reviews?

chaou


	21. Chapter 21: tormenta parte 1

wuaaaaaaaaaa, gomen en verdad, no habia subido un nuevo capitulo hace milenios pero ahora les traigo un jejeje, disfrutenlo por favor

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

.Alguna palabra que no entiendan estará al último

* * *

Capitulo 14: "tormenta" parte 1

* * *

Kaede se encontraba rodando por el suelo como una niña pequeña haciendo su berrinche, su barriga rugía como si un león estuviera dentro de ella, Gokudera empezaba a molestarse mucho mas de lo que se molesta con Haru, "pero que molestas son las mujeres, ¡carajo!" pensó el peli plata fumando uno de sus cigarrillos. La nieve ya les estaba cubriendo poco a poco y aun seguían en ese lugar horrible.

- Anya-chan donde estas quiero mí comida ahora, tengo hambre – dijo la pequeña boca abajo.

- cállate de una buena vez tonta, no vez que estoy pensando como salir de aquí-

- con esa cosa en la mano como piensas baboso – respondió la chica.

- esto me hace pensar mucho mas – contradijo Hayato sacándose el cigarro de la boca, pero se le fue arrebatado por Kaede la cual aspiro un poco del cigarro y se atoro – eres menor de edad niña... no hagas eso era mi ultima – grito Gokudera al ver como Kaede aplasto el cigarrillo en la nieve. La niña no paraba de reírse, había cumplido su propósito y era hacer enojar al guardián de la tormenta de ese tal Sawada Tsunayoshi, aquel que hizo sentir mal a su querida amiga Anya.

- maldita mocosa ya veras cuando sal... – fue callado por una mariposa que empezó a revolotear alrededor suyo, pero luego otras mariposas aparecieron de repente hasta que un montón de mariposas se posaron enzima de Gokudera, dándole pequeños mordiscos.

- si Yhu viera esto sortaria una pequeña sonrisa jajá-

- sácame estas cosas de encima niña-

- no quiero... niño que fue ese sonido – pregunto Kaede haciendo que todas las mariposas desaparezcan. Gokudera saco su caja arma y puso a la chica tras suyo esperando a algún enemigo mas solo apareció un payaso en una bicicleta en medio de la nieve.

- hola mis queridos invitados, esta es mi montaña y si se quieren ir de aquí deberán de ganarme en un juego, aunque creo que no lo podrán hacer por que es una muy difícil, todos los que han intentado murieron en el intento – hablo el payaso?

- pero que mier... – dijo Gokudera viendo el payaso.

- un payaso, no me gustan los payasos, los detesto – dijo Kaede haciendo unos adorables pucheros.

De un momento a otro el muñeco empezó a cantar una canción demasiada terrorífica

_Danza querido hermano, con tus piernas rotas y tus dedos rotos me encanta _

_verte llorar y gemir de dolor, ahora iras al i_

_nfierno ¡hahahahahahahahahaha!_

* * *

hasta aca me quede no se me ocurrió nada mas, les juro que subire la segunda parte lo mas antes posible jejeje ciao


	22. Chapter 22: Tormenta 2

**hola a todas las chicas bonitas que leen este fic jajaja acá les traigo la segunda parte de TORMENTA ojala les guste por que a mi no tanto jejejeje bueno ya no las distraigo, disfruten de su lectura :D ... saludos a mi nee-chan que volvió jijijijij**

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

.Alguna palabra que no entiendan estará al último

* * *

Capitulo 14: "tormenta" parte 2

* * *

Kaede analizo aquel juguete con precisión hasta que un tubo salió por su boca...

- ¿Pero que es eso? – dijo Gokudera poniendo cara extrañada

- la primera pregunta será... que fue primero, el huevo o la gallina – hablo el payaso con tono burlón.

- eh? – dijo Kaede rascándose la mejilla.

- fail, esa no es la respuesta, castigo numero uno, lluvia de balas hahahahaha – de un momento a otro, del tubo que tenia el payaso, empezaron a llover infinidad de balas hacia los pobres chicos, que empezaron a correr por todos lados buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

- por que carajos as respondiste eso, mocosa tonta – grito Gokudera tirado en el suelo.

- cállate, esto me da mas hambre – replico Kaede lloriqueando.

- ay va la siguiente pregunta pequeños,... ¿Por qué llamamos bebida a la bebida? – fue la segunda pregunta que hizo ese muñeco raro. Las caras de los dos eran de confusión y duda, nunca se habían preguntado algo como eso en su vida, ni mucho menos lo habían pensado – el silencio no es la respuesta, segundo castigo para los dos. Del cielo empezaron a caer dagas por doquier, una casi le cae en el brazo de Kaede.

- pero no hemos dicho nada por que nos castigas, ¡maldita sea! – grito exasperado el pobre de Gokudera.

- tercera pregunta, ¿Hasta dónde se lavan la cara los pelados? – fue la otra pregunta que hizo.

- no se, supongo que hasta el cuello – respondió Kaede.

- respuesta correcta... no espera es incorrecta, hay va el siguiente castigo para los dos hahaha – rió el payaso lo cual molesto a Kaede. El castigo era observar a dos hombres (yaoi *.*) teniendo relaciones sexuales en un baño...

La cara de Gokudera y Kaede era... bueno... nunca en su vida habían visto algo tan extraño y perturbador que los dejarían en ¡shock!

- eso les dejara un trauma de por vida, bueno, vamos a la siguiente pregunta, ¿Por qué Tarzan siempre esta afeitado? –

- ¿pero que carajo? –

- pero que carajos no es la respuesta mocoso, otro castigo mas hahahahaha –

- hasta acá con los castigos maldito payaso, enfréntate a nosotros sin ningún jueguito tuyo, o acaso eres un cobarde que solo le gusta esconderse – soltó Kaede sacando su paraguas, Gokudera hizo lo mismo sacando su muñequera.

- kikikiki, yo quería seguir jugando pero ustedes son demasiado aburridos como para continuar, les daré el privilegio de verme en persona – el payaso cayo a un costado y atrás de este estaba Thiago, su erizo de mar y su cierra eléctrica en manos – lindos niños hahaha se ven tan graciosos con sus caritas de niños indefensos.

- a quien le dices indefensos, yo soy la mano derecha del décimo Vongola – respondió Gokudera molesto.

- yo soy guardiana de Anya con eso te digo todo idiota – respondió Kaede fulminándolo con la mirada.

- son solo unos niños, buena la pequeña es una niña, aun les falta un montón por aprender a ser unos buenos mafiosos – respondió Thiago a los dos chicos – bueno no quiero perder el tiempo, Tora siempre deja lo mejor para el ultimo y quiero ver como destruye a sus jefes y a sus guardianes mas fuertes, hahahahaha me despido con un adorable regalo.

De un momento a otro el, paisaje empezó a deformarse poco a poco abriéndose un tipo de agujero bajo de ellos que los trago por completo, a acepción de Thiago, que se empezó a reír enfermamente

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¡PUM!

- Maldi... ca... no me gustan las ilusiones – grito Gokudera tirado en el suelo con raspones por la caída

- Bua! – grito Kaede sobándose el trasero por el golpe que se dio –

- Kaede-chan ¿estas bien? – grito preocupada Shion.

- Gokudera-kun, esta bien? – pregunto Yamamoto a su amigo?

- cállate friki del béisbol, ¡judaime!, donde esta el –

- Como que no sabes, el no esta acá, Tsk... sigue en la ilusión de Tora, algo esta tramando – dijo Reborn acomodándose la fedora – saben algo o no ¡Digan! – grito.

- Oh no... Anya, Yhu, y el jefe Vongola mas uno de sus guardianes están en peligro, les hará daño -

_Tora puto inteligente _

* * *

**ustedes que dicen se merece rewies o no jejeje...**

**Nota: queria saber por favor si a mis queridas lectoras que me mandaron sus oc si me podrían enviar que tipo de trajes de baño y ropa casual quisieran si espero sus respuestas ciao :D**


	23. Chapter 23:adentro el titulo

**yeahhhhhhhhhhh, se me dio tiempo para subir otro capitulo jijiji, que disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

"_pensamientos de algún personaje_"

- Habla el personaje -

__Flash Back__

.Alguna palabra que no entiendan estará al último

* * *

Capitulo 15: Buscando a nuestros amigos.

* * *

- Maldición, Yhu no contesta su celular – bufo Shion sentada en el suelo junto a Natsume que trataba de calmarla de su estrés al no ver respuestas de su amiga – ni mucho menos Anya-sama, ¡¿donde estarán?! – dijo por último.

- cálmate Shion, Anya y Yhu de seguro están bien, acuérdate de quien esta acompañada Anya... – dijo Mine curando a la pobre de Miu.

- ni mas ni menos que la callada y peligrosa de Yhu – continuo Otomi.

Mukuro se encontraba al lado de la linda Chrome, pero no estaba del todo feliz.

- Si están en una ilusión no deben estar lejos, los buscare "_aunque creo que deberé usar el anillo especial, ese estúpido de Mihai a mejorado con sus ilusiones_", querida Chrome quédate con los niños ¿bien?

- Si Mukuro-sama – respondió la peli morada.

Pero antes de irse quiso burlarse un poco de su nueva compañera (piña burlona carajo)

- este atenta Mine, no valla a ser que sus ilusiones sobrepasen a las mías kufufufufu – dijo Mukuro y se fue en una espesa niebla.

- ¡estúpido! - Dijo la castaña.

Enma empezó a telefonear a Adelheid para que todo Shimon tome un avión en ese preciso momento y vengan a ayudar, ya que todo Vongola estaba en peligro en especial su amigo. Pasaron unos momentos, Yamamoto y Gokudera ayudaban a Mine a curar a la pobre de Miu que se encontraba mal del brazo y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, demasiado para ser exactos, la herida que Heinrich le había dejado era grave, si no la llevaban a un hospital a tiempo se desangraría en ese lugar.

- Yamamoto-san, como esta Miu – pregunto Kuro sentada al lado de Lambo.

- Aun sigue perdiendo sangre – respondió el chico.

Reborn empezó a ponerse intranquilo, su estúpido alumno y Anya estaban en peligro y si no los encontraba a tiempo las cosas serian fatales, "debo hacer algo antes de que les pase algo de lo cual me arrepentiría por haberles dejado solos", pensó mientras seguía con una actitud intranquila.

- Bebe, en que piensas que estas tan intranquilo al ¡extremo! – le pregunto Riohey a Reborn el cual solo le dijo "en cosas".

- ¿en que cosas? –

- solo cosas –

- y que son esas cosas –

- te podrías callar por favor antes de que te llene de balas - amenazo Reborn al pobre de Riohey, el cual solo atino a retroceder al ver a el chico molesto – muy bien, así se hace.

- Reborn, Miu sigue sangrando, e hecho todo lo posible para que se recupere pero... –fue interrumpida por el, ya que sujeto a Miu en forma nupcial, se sentó en el suelo con ella y rompió una parte de su traje envolviendo el brazo lastimado de la chica.

- se pondrá mejor, Riohey la curaría pero aun no sabe utilizar las llamas del sol para eso – dijo Reborn.

De un momento a otro la niebla de Mukuro apareció, saliendo este mal herido y con el brazo lleno de sangre, Chrome corrió hasta el ayudándolo a sentarse. Todos los presentes se acercaron a ayudarlo

- Mukuro, que sucedió, no te había visto así, solo en el futu... – callo Reborn antes de hablar más de lo debido.

- Intente cruzar la barrera de Mihai pero... no lo pude hacer, el es muy fuerte y yo... maldición si dejo a Yhu con Tora algo le sucederá, "_no quiero que se repita lo mismo_".

- Los pudiste ver, Mukuro – dijo Gokudera preocupado.

- no, no los pude ver ni un poco, linda Chrome quiero que vallas a ver a Fran y...- antes de terminar su frase de nuevo una densa niebla los cubrió y los dejo en una especia de maquina con un espejo gigantesco en donde se mostraban dos salas... en una de ellas estaba Tsuna(en modo Híper) y Anya(la cual aun seguía con Shana y Vanya transformadas en sus soportes) y en la otra sala se encontraba Hibari con sus tonfas y Yhu con sus dos pistolas en mano (seguía con su expresión tranquila y calmada al igual que Hibari...amo a este hombre carajo)

- Bienvenidos familia Vongola, que bien que se encuentren acá, presenciaran la gran lucha de estas cuatro personas contra uno de mis mejores guardianes y yo por supuesto, espero no incomodarlos, en la mesa hay pastelitos y galletas para que degusten mientras ven la película hahahahaha.

- maldito desgraciado deja libres a Anya y Yhu ¿entendiste? – gritaron las chicas

- maldito, suelta al judaime – espeto Gokudera mas furioso de lo normal.

- oww, no lo haré, primero deben de ver la película, si no nunca los dejare salir vivos, ¿entendieron?

_Que comience la función_

* * *

Chicos en el próximo seran las batallas del CIELO y la NUBE jijiijiji, y para el otro cap serán las vacaciones que se merecen y para eso necesito que me envíen lo que les pedí en el anterior bien?

sin mas me despido hasta la próxima actualización

ciao

Rewiens?


End file.
